A Kiss From My Rebel
by PrincessAmiki
Summary: Amu n Ikuto are sworn enemies, living to make eachothers life difficult. Despite Amu's violence in school she is never expelled which makes Ikuto want to find out who she really is. However, by accident Ikuto wakes up one day in Amu's bed - wat happened?
1. President and Rebel

**President and Rebel **

"Hurry up, the prince is about to make his speech," a girl called excited.

It was the opening ceremony of St Crown Academy and the students were already busily rushing into the main hall, where the inside was exactly like those in a opera house. Grand and rich - not unusual since this was a school especially created for rich students from the most prestige families in the world. The academy and its brilliance wasn't the main concern of these students however; the main attraction of the day lay in the student council president who was to deliver a speech shortly in the hall. The richest guy in the entire academy, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Not only did he have more authority and was highly respected but his sheer beauty especially those mesmerising midnight blue eyes, captivated the hearts of both sexes. As expected the entire hall fell silent as soon as he stepped upon stage.

A smiling Ikuto welcomed the students, "Everyone. I officially welcome you all to St Crown Academy. I believe you all know what a prestigious school this is, therefore not just me but I'm certain everyone is proud to be here. Therefore I hope you ca-"

He paused in his speech hearing a weird clanking noise above his head. The other students must've heard it too for already whispers were filling the silent room. Ikuto stared hard but couldn't make out anything. He turned back to the audience, "alright. Calm down, I don't think that was anyth-"

"Yikes," a voice screeched from above Ikuto, which was followed quickly by a loud snap. Then so fast after that Ikuto saw the lighting on the stage falling towards him. He began to run. A voice called out again but this time it was weirdly too close to Ikuto, "LOOK OUT!"

Everything flashed black before his eyes as he hit his head onto the floor stage, which made him feel rather dizzy. He could hear clearly though around him the mass commotion, whispering and yelling from the students. This wasn't good, he needs to calm them down. Slowly getting his vision back he tried to get up but found something was on top of him. Ikuto blinked a few times and to his horror, he found a girl on top of him. Her messy pink hair covering parts of her amber eyes that now stared at Ikuto. She grabbed hold of his chin suddenly, which he didn't know quite how to react and began to lift his head up and down, to the right and back to the left, as if she was examining him. "QUIT IT!" Ikuto shouted grabbing her hand and taking them far away from his face.

The girl yawned, "another big lazy snob. BORING!" She leapt up and skipped a few steps away from Ikuto, stretching herself. "By the way. That speech well it wasn't really a speech. That rambling you did was awful to my ears. Stop wasting time and get to the point next time. And don't do it whilst I was happily sleeping up there. I was having a brilliant dream."

Agitated and offended by this, Ikuto got up himself and grabbed onto her arm, stopping her from leaving, "who are you? Why are you here? Do you know who I am? Say something disrespectful to me again and you'll pay dearly."

By now the crowd of students who were gathered in groups whispering had stopped. All attention was focussed on the stage where there beloved president was with…a girl.

She pulled a face at Ikuto, "aren't snobs like you supposed to know the answers to everything or are you just stupid? Its obvious that I'm a student here judging by my uniform right? Are you blind." She pulled her arm free from Ikuto, "stop wasting any more of my time you mo-ther-cling-ing brat."

The students in the crowd gasped at her disrespectful language and conduct against the president. Ikuto himself have never been called names before in his life nor has he ever felt this humiliated - worse still, he was humiliated for no reason. He didn't even know her. He felt his insides burn with fury for the first time. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Ikuto demanded. "As a student in this academy and from your upbringing I'm surprised you could act in such a shameful way."

The girl stopped and turned to look at Ikuto, "I'm only saying what I think. This is a free country where anyone is allowed to express their opinions. I don't think that's shameful. Rather the way you asked for my name was rude and very unfit for a president don't you think?"

Ikuto bit his lips to try and control some of his anger, he glared at her, "may I ask for your name?"

She smiled, almost smirked, "learn my name well then brat. Amu Hinomori." She jumped off the stage and started to head towards the exit which was far up the stairs. As she walked past, many students was pointing at her and was clearly talking about her in a bad way.

"Don't joke with me," Ikuto shouted after Amu, "you lowlife. You better apologise to me or else, Amu Hinomori."

Amu stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at Ikuto. Holding his furious gaze with her glare she went back down towards the stage. "What did you just say?" she hissed.

Ikuto returned her glare, "only rich students with status attend this school. But I have heard there was a peasant coming his year. Looking at you closely you fit perfectly in the poor and low class people. Rude and rebellious." Ikuto mimicked Amu and grabbed onto her chin turning her head sideways and back again. "Being a mother-clinging brat is much better than being a dirt blood."

At this the entire hall filled with the students laughter. _Dirt Blood _was a special term used by rich people to describe the poor; meaning they are dirty like the devil, their blood comes from the low and disgusted slaves of Satan who doesn't deserve to live. They themselves are so vile and dirty that they are a disease to the entire world and needs to be rid off. To a commoner like Amu who was poor, _Dirt Blood _was the ultimate offence.

Amu clenched her hands into a fist and without a word she punched Ikuto on the face, sending him onto the floor. She got on top of him again, grabbed his neck, pulling him close to her, her fist ready to land another blow. "How dare you say that word?" Amu shouted leering at Ikuto who was doing the same. Her fist came down towards his face but stopped inches before actually touching him.

Ikuto didn't blink or move at her threatening punch but glared calmly at her with disgust in his expression. "Go on. Hit me," Ikuto taunted. "Dirt bloods are all like that. Violent, rude and irresponsible. You're the same too Amu Hinomori."

Amu bit her lips with frustration then completely relaxed herself. Removing her hand from his neck she used both hands instead to grab onto his shirt collar, still pulling him close to her. Now there foreheads were touching. Her amber eyes glaring into his midnight blue. "I'm not stupid President. Don't go and assume things or underestimate commoners like me. You'll find we are much clever than you rich brats."

Ikuto gripped onto Amu's hand, holding it with such strength that it should bruise them. "What are you implying, lowlife?"

Amu smiled, "hitting you would result in my suspension from this school. Although I hate this place I've found myself an interesting toy to mess with."

Ikuto pushed Amu off from him and stood up, "Amu Hinomori-"

She grabbed the microphone which Ikuto was previously using for his speech, turned to the students which some looked horrified and announced, "I am Amu Hinomori, yes a commoner who entered this snobby school under special circumstances. Listen carefully you stupid rich kids. I will be staying here for as long as I wish and I am officially declaring war against the president. That is all I have to stay."

There was a number of gasps going around the hall. Amu smirked turning to Ikuto, "be prepared President. You've pissed me off too much and now you're gonna pay. I'll make your life here a misery and that of hell."

Ikuto gritted his teeth with a stern voice he replied, "bring it on Amu Hinomori."

[AUTHORS-P.S. Please support me and read my other stories: Don't DOUBT Him: .net/s/6427620/1/Dont_DOUBT_Him and Royal Revenge: .net/s/6475806/1/Royal_Revenge]


	2. Discrimination

**Discrimination **

"NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND," Ikuto shouted banging the desk. "Why are you letting such a trash enrol into our school. Explain to me Chairmen Tsukasa Amakawa."

Tsukasa sighed eyeing the clearly infuriated Ikuto. "Look, I have personal reasons for why Amu Hinamori is here and other less personal reasons too. I'm not going to tell you anything Ikuto even if your family funds this school the most. You need to learn other people have secrecy and their own private rights." Tsukasa sighed again, "I'll say this for the last time too Ikuto. Amu Hinamori will not be expelled from this school."

Ikuto gritted his teeth with almost a growl as well, "at least suspend her. Any other student who behaved like that on the opening ceremony would be immediately expelled. At least make it seem like rules are properly enforced and its fair to all other students."

Tsukasa stood up, "I will not suspend Amu unless she has done something or the situation is way out of hand. To me, this is fine."

"Fine?" Ikuto repeated, slightly unbelieving of what he had just heard. "That girl made such a mess, publicly and verbally abused another student and even used violence. You call this fine. Tsukasa, there's a limit to your _personal_ reasons."

Tsukasa opened the door, "I know your mad Ikuto. But please, leave Amu Hinamori alone. I won't expel her or suspend her. I'll only allow you this Ikuto. Since you're the student council president, you can warn her and moderate her behaviour."

Ikuto kicked the desk before heading out the headmaster's room, saying as he walked past, "you talk as though she's a human being who can be moderated and warned… pathetic."

Ikuto turned the corner and stopped to see the person he least wanted to see.

"Yo, so I heard."

Ikuto ran his hand over his hair and forehead, "don't tell me your in trouble again Kukai Souma."

Kukai smiled putting his arm around Ikuto, "come on we're best friends. We've been friends since we were a baby."

"Which may have been a bad thing," Ikuto said.

"Come on don't be so mean now," Kukai complained, "besides I find that commoner girl interesting."

Ikuto glared at Kukai, "mention that bitch once more-"

"I'm sorry, I won't talk about-" Kukai said but then followed quickly by a smile, "here look I've got tickets to see the football match today. What do you say?"

Ikuto smiled, "I'm obviously going."

THE NEXT DAY

Yawning and stretching as she walked down the corridor, Amu cursed whoever made kids go to school in the first place. It was pointless, you don't learn a thing at all. She loosened her tie a little and feeling it was better not to wear one anyway, she took it off completely and threw it out the window. "Class 1A," she reminded herself, seems like she was placed in the top, elite class with the cleverest out of the already clever rich kids. "What is the headmaster even thinking. Class will be even more boring."

She looked up at the golden plate on the big double doors which clearly read Class 1A. She grabbed the handles and stopped, smirking. "since when did you start using door handles Amu?" she ridiculed herself. With a loud bang the door to the classroom crashed opened from Amu's kick, disturbing the students inside the room who were already quietly studying. As soon as she stepped in, there were already whispers and disapproving looks which surrounded her. She walked up to the teacher and grabbed at his tie, "seat."

The teacher trembled but he looked at Amu as though she was poison with absolute disgust. He turned his face away from her and pointed to the desk right at the back. As Amu walked past the desks with students seated already she pulled several faces. The desks to Amu's opinion were ridiculous, having a computer on each one and a telephone, drawers and even a mini fridge underneath, with a comfy cushion chair behind each desk. Rich people are just ridiculous and not practical.

She bit her lips arriving at her own desk. Well, how thoughtful was it for someone to dump a mass pile of rubbish onto her desk and chair. It stank like compost. Amu immediately walked out the classroom, which no one even bothered to stop her. She virtually ran up the stairs till she arrived at the student council president office. Without even bothering to knock she kicked the door opened like she did when she entered the classroom.

"YOU AGAIN!" Ikuto shouted as soon as the door opened.

"What do you mean again?" Amu asked, "its my first time in your room."

Ikuto pointed towards the door, "its your first and its your last - OUT."

Amu jumped onto Ikuto's desk, "I've a complaint."

"I've a complaint too," Ikuto shouted, "off my desk, you monkey girl."

Amu twitched, snatching a file from the desk at the same time as Ikuto and they started to hit each other with it. Amu grabbed onto Ikuto's hair and pulled a few strands out. She stuck her tongue out at him afterwards which irritated Ikuto more than ever. Returning the favour he grabbed Amu's leg and pulled it enough so that she'd fall off the desk. Amu tried getting at his hair again but he quickly grabbed her chin and bit hard at her ear which made her shout too loudly for comfort.

"What's happening?" a flustered Kukai who was in a nearby room came running in. He blushed at the sight of Ikuto and Amu, which looked like in his eyes; Ikuto tenderly holding Amu in his arms and playfully biting her ear. _A sign of sexual invitation. _"I'm sorry I interrupted."

Pulling away from each other, both Ikuto and Amu took a file lying on the floor and threw it at Kukai, shouting in unison, "shut the door and get the hell in here NOW."

Ikuto glared at Amu, "don't copy me."

"You're the one who copied me, dirty bastard," Amu said baring her teeth at him.

Both extremely agitated by the other presence, Ikuto and Amu grabbed each others hand and began to try and push the other over.

From the side Kukai sobbed, "you two lovey-dovey birds." In Kukai's vision it was Ikuto and Amu holding hands and dancing in circles… with flowers blooming round the edge of the scene.

"SHUT-UP, that's disgusting," Ikuto and Amu both shouted. They broke off, both headed towards Kukai and whacked him over the head.

Ikuto glared at Amu, "who said you could hit my friend?"

Before Amu could answer, Kukai held up his hands to stop them from speaking. He then turned his attention to Amu, eyes her up and down, then beamed, "WOW! AMAZING. You are Amu Hinamori. Just like the rumours say. I'm Kukai Souma, President Ikuto Tsukiyomi's best friend since baby and I'm also the student council vice-president. Nice to meet you, I am also a commone-~"

Ikuto whacked Kukai on the head again, holding his fist up at Kukai as a warning, "don't lie about your status."

Amu frowned at the two, "I'm not hear to listen to two clowns trying to put on a gag show. I've told you before president. I have a complaint. Warn the entire Class 1A. They've dumped rubbish all over my desk and get someone to tidy it whilst your at it. Make sure they apologise to me as well."

"Get lost," Ikuto said.

Amu eyed him, "say that again. As the president you have the duty to sort these things out and help me even if you hate it. I figured it was a good way to hurt your pride again if you were forced to help me. I told you it was war between us. So president, say it again."

Ikuto sat behind his desk and calmly replied, "I'm not helping you. Your right that as the president I need to sort these matters out. Discrimination and acts such as dumping rubbish on another students desk is classified as discrimination in our school. Discrimination leads to warning and punishment of the students who've committed that act, normally."

Amu clenched her fist, suddenly realising what Ikuto was intending to do about this situation, "no one will care if the president turned a blind eye on my case. You don't need to help me, instead you'll happily discriminate against me with the others."

Ikuto smirked, having won against Amu this time, "unfortunately by coming here and thinking you could ask for my help hurts your pride and not mine, now that I don't need to help you."

Amu kicked at the desk and banged her fist at the door as she left, turning back once to glare at Ikuto, "don't get cocky bastard. I should've known all along snobs are cruel and vile to the core. You'll regret this. If your not doing anything then I'll be solving this problem with my own methods."

The door slammed shut, loud and hard. Kukai walked over to Ikuto, lightly slamming his hands onto his desk.

Ikuto looked at Kukai, "what is it now? I'm not in the mood."

"Help her," Kukai clearly said, "help Amu Hinamori."

"Did I hear you wrong?" Ikuto asked, "stop joking. As if I care. She should expect it if she's a commoner attending a school full of rich people."

"it's the president's duty."

"No one would care."

"Ikuto," Kukai said more sternly this time, "being discriminated isn't a game or joke. Whether the victim or the one discriminating, nothing good will come out of it. You may hate her but don't mix that feeling up with your responsibility as a president and what as a human being should do that's right."

Ikuto stood up, "she was the one who declared war and did such outrageous stuff in the opening ceremony. Which ever one of us manages to degrade or hurt the others pride wins. I just won."

Kukai sighed, "don't use that pathetic and childish war as an excuse. Ikuto, you know well that not helping her was wrong. Are you going to continue being wrong? Are you going to keep letting your anger take over your logic?"

Ikuto didn't answer, but looked away from Kukai.

Kukai pressed on, "it could be dangerous if we let her do what she wants. Who knows what kinds of method she'll use…"

Ikuto still didn't reply.

Kukai walked towards the door, "Ikuto for the last time… are you going to change your mind? Will you help Amu Hinamori?"

[AUTHORS-P.S. SORRY ABOUT AMU's NAME. I'll Remember its Hinamori now. Please support me and read my other stories: Don't DOUBT Him: .net/s/6427620/1/Dont_DOUBT_Him and Royal Revenge: .net/s/6475806/1/Royal_Revenge]


	3. Broken Desk

-1**Broken Desk **

With a burning rage Amu barged into the classroom again, upon where her entrance startled the teacher, students and the room fell silent. She leered around, studying each guilty looking face and at her desk which was still a rubbish dump. In particular she looked at a boy with yellow hair who was sitting by the window at the very front. He seemed to shrink into the wall or the way he sat made him out to look very weak.

"Amu Hinamori, what do you think your doing?" the teacher asked though obviously ignored by Amu.

She went up towards him who gave her back quite a frightened stare. Amu sneered at him_. If that snobby President won't do anything then I will, _she promised herself. Amu gripped the boy's tie and lugged him off his chair, holding him so that that his legs were dangling inches above the floor. The students around did the usual intake of breath but this time with more fright in their voices.

"Amu, you – put Tadase down," the teacher cried out loud.

"I was just about to do that," Amu replied at the same time throwing the boy named Tadase away from her. There was a small thump made when Tadase's back hit the end of the teachers' desk. He coughed lying on the floor.

Scared and with an unsteady voice the teacher asked, "what are you doing?"

Amu sat down on Tadase's chair, putting her feet up on the desk. "I'm taking over this desk."

"Don't mess around, apologise and..."

Amu glared at the teacher and kicked at the desk, "don't make me repeat myself fool. I do and get what I want. I'm using this desk today but don't worry I may decide to use someone else's tomorrow."

"Your one foul bitch," a girl suddenly shouted, "lowlife dirty girl, how could you do that to our Tadase."

Amu stood up, "want me to teach you a few things."

The girl screamed even before Amu got to her but Amu was stopped by Tadase who was now on the floor holding her legs. "Please don't you can have my desk," he pleaded.

Amu felt disgusted at how weak and pathetic he looked. "Let go or I'll kick you," she warned.

Tadase tightened his hold on and shook his head.

Slightly irritated, Amu warned again, "I promise I won't hurt anyone else but let go NOW."

Tadase simply refused to let go. Annoyed and having completely lost her tolerance, she kicked Tadase on his chest, making him let go of her. She looked at him unsatisfied that she had to hit him and when she turned she met with blazing eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Ikuto thundered, gripping onto Amu's shirt lifting her off the floor. He bashed her against the wall, still holding her up from the ground. She watched as Tadase got up and ran out the classroom then turned to meet her demise. It was so fast and unexpected that Amu hadn't prepared herself. She glared into Ikuto's flaming ones and for the first time felt a tinge of fear within her. She composed herself quickly and started to hysterically laugh, "I told you. I told you didn't I that I will do things my way."

Ikuto shoved Amu to the ground, getting on top of her, binding her with his weight so she couldn't move. He grabbed Amu by the face turning it to look at him and raised his fists, "that's why I hate dirt-bloods like you."

Amu hissed at him, "that's why I hate rich people."

Ikuto's fist fell and in the background a sharp and loud voice shouted, "STOP IKUTO!"

Amu breathed as heavily as Ikuto whose fist was only inches away from her face. There was nothing between them but anger and more anger. Kukai who had yelled in time to stop Ikuto from actually hitting Amu was now trying to pull Ikuto off Amu. With effort he seemed to manage in the end.

"Calm down Ikuto," Kukai said.

"I told you Kukai," Ikuto said back with more force in his voice, "I told you someone like her was not worth helping. It proves me right. Me coming here to help was wrong, you were wrong."

"Calm down…" Kukai repeated. "Get back into your seats all of you," Kukai told the other students who were clearly standing around to watch the drama. He kept hold of Ikuto who kept holding Amu's fierce look in his. Amu gritted her teeth as she got up from the ground. She felt humiliated to be thrown to the floor like a weakling by him.

"Amu, you'll pay for this," Ikuto shouted, "I wish you could just disappear now or have rubbish dumped all over you like that desk."

Amu clenched her fist, "your the one who isn't going to get away with anything." She started to charge against Ikuto, ready to punch him till her fist got caught by another person's hand.

"This is quite enough."

Ikuto and Amu both looked to see Tsukasa now in-between them. The teacher quickly went up to the headmaster of the school trying to explain as best he could.

Tsukasa held up his hands, "both of you come to my office this instant. Ikuto go first."

Ikuto obediently left the classroom and headed off; Amu watched him till he disappeared from her sight.

"Thank you for finding me Tadase," Tsukasa said. He turned to the class, "Everyone get back to your studies and don't let this incident affect you. Don't speak of it either. Am I clear?"

"Yes," the students answered in union.

Amu sneered at Tadase, "what a wimp – going to find the headmaster."

"AMU," Tsukasa said with his voice slightly raised, "follow me to my office and don't think about resisting me."

Amu looked at Tsukasa and went out the classroom before him. She knew he was close behind her, studying her as they walked the corridors. They finally arrived where Ikuto was sat down already. Amu took a seat opposite Ikuto.

Tsukasa closed the door, "I've heard the rumours. You two are declaring war against each other right?"

Neither Ikuto or Amu replied so Tsukasa continued, "this time I'll overlook things but there won't be a next time. Ikuto as the student president, your actions back there was unacceptable. Write up a report for me about this incident and reflect on yourself. Go now."

Ikuto got up and left the room, banging the door shut as he did. Tsukasa then turned to Amu, "I knew you weren't going to abide by the rules so easily but I'm not having any violence her-"

"Then Uncle Tsukasa," Amu said cutting him short, "before you come to me maybe you should control your students. I'm not that unreasonable. If they don't piss me off then I won't do anything."

"Amu, don't you thi-"

"There is nothing more for us to say," Amu said opening the door, "I won't forgive those who cross my path wrongly. You know I was forced."

She left, closing the door. Tsukasa held his head in his hands knowing very well what Amu said was true.

Leaving the headmaster's office Amu went for a little detour to the school fields, trying to brighten up her rotten mood. The bell rang for third period. Amu turned towards the school gates instead, having decided to return after she went for a quick round at the arcades.

It must've been hours that Amu spent in the arcade for she only realised how late it was when she felt hungry. School had already ended as well. Amu smiled, feeling quite happy that she skipped school. Until late into the next day, Amu didn't leave the arcade. She'd managed to go on every game and set the new high score record. "Wow!" she called in joy skipping her way back to school, which was second period. "That totally made my day and mood."

As soon as she stepped foot inside the school however, her smile evaporated from her. Having been in quite a good mood Amu entered her classroom and as usual there were stares and unwelcome looks. She walked towards the back where her desk should be, knowing Tsukasa should've taken care of the rubbish. Amu dropped her bag on the floor.

"Where's my desk?" Amu immediately questioned seeing there was nothing in her place, no desk or chair.

The teacher pretended not to hear, continuing his notes on the board.

"Teacher, you know I can get rather feisty right?"

The teacher gulped, "well…your desk was removed this morning."

"Removed," Amu repeated, "meaning I'm not welcome here."

The teacher backed himself against the board and held up his books in front of him as though Amu would hurt him any moment. "Please endure for now and err…someone offer your desk."

"Who did it?" Amu asked ignoring the teacher's suggestion.

A random student said, "the student president. He came in and literally broke your desk apart this morning. He said you could sit on the floor and study like a proper lowlife."

The other students quickly told the guy to shut up, obvious that he had said too much.

"Well teacher, the president broke my desk?"

The teacher trembled, "Ikuto broke your desk by accident. We had to remove your desk so-"

"Accident, I'm no fool," Amu said. Without another word she left the classroom. She clenched her fist and bit her lips. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you've really done it now."

She asked around for the whereabouts of the president and with a sly smile went to find him.

As soon as the boys saw Amu enter, they screamed and ran out the room. Ikuto who was sitting still inside listened carefully. "What was going on?" he asked.

He felt shocked though as the door to the cubicle he was in bashed open and Amu stood in front of him, holding her mobile phone. He had something similar to that of an heart-attack as she clicked a few buttons.

She smirked turned her mobile towards him so he could see the screen, "Mr President, you look lovely in photos."

Ikuto stared, too shocked and disbelieving to react properly… Amu had just taken a picture of him…on the toilet… is this a joke?


	4. Two Temporary Butlers

-1**Two Temporary Butlers **

Kukai stood at the door leading up to the rooftop of the school. He scowled, having to guard it and not let any others in whilst Ikuto occupied it, but without knowing the reason why.

"Amu Hinamori," Ikuto shouted, "Give it back to me."

Amu deliberately waved her mobile around in the air, pissing Ikuto off even more than ever. She smiled, "this mobile is mine. I have the right to not give my property to idiots."

Ikuto gritted his teeth, "I could have you arrested for sexual harassment. Give me the photos back. NOW!"

Amu remained unfazed by Ikuto's demand. She held her mobile up clearly towards Ikuto with the picture of him, slightly exposed on the toilet in view, "are you sure you should be talking to me in such a manner. You know with one touch of a button I can distribute this everywhere. You're someone with status right? It will cause a huge scandal. Do you want that?"

Ikuto looked away from Amu and the picture which he felt embarrassed, humiliated to look at or see. "What do you want then? Money?"

Amu sighed, "that's why rich people are the worst and most dumb type of people in the entire world. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you may be able to give me all the riches in the world but sometimes you need to learn money won't get you anywhere or everywhere." Amu put her mobile back safely into her pocket, "you can start by apologising for breaking my desk."

Ikuto glared at Amu, "I don't recall being a violent bitch and breaking up people's desk. I'm not apologising for something I didn't do."

Amu stared at Ikuto who looked and sounded so serious; it threw her off her thoughts for the moment. It was true, she didn't see him break her desk but then who else would've have done that? She held reservations now to both sides of the story. Amu smiled, returning her focus to the matter at hand, "well what should I get you to do to calm my rage?"

"Nothing good will come out of trash like you," Ikuto stated.

"Become my slave then. Cook me breakfast and lunch, carry my stuff and so on..." Amu prompted. "I'll give you my mobile at the end without making any copies of the photo. How about it?"

Ikuto stared at her then broke up laughing hard. "You know that's the best idea I've ever heard... NO WAY IN HELL!"

"But there's no other option for you is there?" Amu plainly pointed out, "I'm the one with the picture. Exactly which is more embarrassing to you? Think carefully. Well if you don't like the word slave then temporary butler. I'm already being way too considerate and nice here."

Ikuto slapped himself a few times, and then paced up and down the rooftop. Amu, on the side watched happily at his frustrated reaction. He stopped pacing and threw Amu a strange look, "I refuse to be your slave. But if you want someone to attend to you then I suppose that isn't that bad."

Amu looked at Ikuto, "So, I take it that I'm you master now?"

Ikuto smirked; he muttered under his breath, "you can think it's like that if you want."

"What did you say?" Amu asked, concerned with Ikuto's sudden composed attitude.

"I'll attend to you." Ikuto said. He went over to the door and opened it, "well my lady. If you please, it is time for third period to start."

Amu eyed Ikuto with caution. She slowly walked towards the door that he still held open for her. She couldn't resist the little smile that formed on her lips as she passed him. She stretched her arms, whistling as she passed Kukai and headed for the classroom, thinking to herself at the same time: _I didn't think it would be that easy...to get revenge and mess you up President Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Your lack of fight was a slight disappointment, but I guess the funs just begun...between you and me._

Kukai watched the beaming Amu bounce down the stairs and head towards the classrooms. When Ikuto finally appeared he immediately questioned him, "what's going on? Did you two make up?"

Ikuto said truthfully, "I just became her temporary butler."

Kukai's face now was stricken from shock, "WHAT?"

Ikuto covered Kukai's mouth. "Stay calm. Let's say this is under very special circumstances. Don't ask because I won't answer. But you shouldn't enjoy it so much either..."

Having calmed down now, Kukai removed Ikuto's hand, "first I still want to ask why? The proud Ikuto I know is going to be someone else's butler and what do you mean by I shouldn't-"

"-you're going being a temporary butler with me."

Kukai didn't shout this time but screamed. Ikuto covered his mouth again. Kukai gulped a few times and calmed himself down again. He then stared at Ikuto with an unsatisfied expression, "why did you drag me into your mess?"

"You always drag me into your mess," Ikuto complained back, "besides before my plan works, I think I'll have suffered from being near-a-hideous-trash-dirty-bitch for too long disease. It would kill me if I didn't have someone normal near by."

Kukai put his arms around Ikuto, glancing around as they entered the crowding corridors. He whispered, "what are you scheming? You're going to do something terrible to Amu Hinamori aren't you?"

Ikuto smiled deviously. He put a finger to his lips, "at the minute Kukai, my little revenge plan is top secret. I'm not telling you." His smile disappeared and instead he put on a serious one. Ikuto put his hands on Kukai's shoulders, "I am going to have complete revenge on that bitch. Watch me."

Kukai rolled his eyes at Ikuto who now entered the classroom. He walked after Ikuto, can't help but wander how things would really turn out and what it is that Ikuto was plotting or even what Amu Hinamori did to het herself in such trouble.

The students in the classroom all fell silent; displaying the same shocked expression that Kukai had only minutes before. To be more precise they watched in horror as their beloved student president, pulled the chair for the schools most notorious rebel.

Ikuto put on a weak smile towards Amu, "if you may, my lady, please take a seat."

Amu casually sat herself on the chair, unable to stop herself from beaming at the attention she got or the fact that Ikuto was now respectfully serving her. Ikuto took a seat besides Amu and waved for Kukai to join.

Feeling slight dread Kukai made his way towards the two trouble-makers or should he say towards something that he didn't understand when they were together. He sighed, looking at Ikuto. He made a conviction in his mind to help Ikuto and go along with him even though he didn't quite know what he was truly thinking at the moment. He went up to Amu, "my lady, please take care of me too."

Amu smiled, "sure." She turned to give Ikuto a look that said - I wpn.

Ikuto smiled back at her though he was already burning up inside.

The teacher entered the classroom and finally started the lesson, though it wasn't really a lesson since his beloved students were all staring at Ikuto, Amu and Kukai throughout, instead of the board.

"I'm tired of writing," Amu complained.

Ikuto took the pen from Amu's hand, smiling, "allow me to write up the notes for you my lady."

Amu nodded. "I suddenly want to drink coffee too."

Kukai quickly stood up, "I'll buy you some my lady." He dashed out the classroom, actually, surprisingly having got into the role of being Amu Hinamori's butler quite well after the first three hours. On his way back Tsukasa motioned him into his office.

"What's happening?" Tsukasa directly asked.

Kukai hesitated, looked around and didn't answer.

"I've heard rumours of you, Ikuto and Amu."

Kukai sighed, "No idea. Only I and Ikuto now are Amu's temporary butlers."

"Oh," Tsukasa said with a little smile, "you can go back now."

Tsukasa watched as Kukai left his office. He went over to a picture hung on his wall and lifted it to reveal a hidden vault. He pressed the numbers and opened it. Tsukasa took out an old looking photo album. He opened it to a picture of a woman holding a baby girl and a man holding a baby boy. He stroked the image of the woman. "Is the past going to repeat itself my dear. It did start with a lady and a butler, though now is more... Is this your sign? Because my dear, it'll be cruel if the past comes to haunt the present..." Tsukasa kissed the photo, "Amu and Ikuto."


	5. Two Temporary Butlers pt2

-1**Two Temporary Butlers Pt.2 **

"Tadase is it true that President Ikuto is..."

Tadase looked at the other student and shook his head with a distressed expression. "I'm sorry. I don't really know."

"OH, so he hasn't told you. It's odd why President would just go become that rebel's butler. I thought he would've told you because you two are like brothers,"

"I don't know," Tadase repeated, walking out the classroom. He was beginning to worry about what was going on. The rumours and speculations about Ikuto and Kukai were curse to his ears. There had to be a reason for their sudden change and actions. Tadase stopped walking, before him was Ikuto, Kukai and the notorious rebel, or otherwise only commoner in this school, Amu Hinamori. He watched them; Amu in the middle acting all high and mighty, with Kukai following behind her and Ikuto carrying her stuff. Why? Tadase kept asking himself over and over again. Unable to control himself, Tadase ran up to Ikuto, "Ikuto, I want to talk."

"Later Tadase," Ikuto said without looking at him, "I need to help my lady carry her bag."

"But Ikuto I really..."

"Later," Ikuto said again with a small smile, "let's talk later ok Tadase."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, how long are you going to make me wait for you?" Amu shouted, tapping her feet impatiently.

Ikuto turned back to Amu, "yeah. I'll be right there. Tadase see you around."

Tadase opened his mouth but couldn't say anything for Ikuto had already run to catch up with Amu and Kukai. He watched sadly as Ikuto smiled towards Amu even though she was pretty much insulting him and telling him to do more duties. Tadase felt tears in his eyes and he looked away.

"What did Tadase want to say?" Kukai asked.

"He was just saying hello," Ikuto answered. He took a glance at Amu who was staring at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Amu looked away from Ikuto and then seconds later was staring at him again, in such a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Quit looking at me that way bitch." Ikuto couldn't help himself but order.

Amu took out her mobile from her pocket and did a general wave of it in front of Ikuto which immediately made him shut up. "You've been a pretty good butler for the past four days. I was just wondering..."

Ikuto tensed up. He didn't say it out loud in case he'd offend her and she'd take the mobile out again to mock him. But he was tempted to ask whether she was wondering to give him back those photos.

Amu stopped walking, took the bag from Ikuto and passed it to Kukai. "Kukai, go to the cafeteria and get lunch for me and place the food neatly on a table and wait for me to come. Also make sure you buy the chocolate milkshake at the place I told you to."

"Yes," Kukai said, giving Ikuto a quick look before going off as told.

Now Amu turned to Ikuto, "I have something else for you to do."

Ikuto frowned, cursing Amu in his mind and hoping she'd die soon. "What is it?"

Amu pointed. Ikuto looked in the general direction of where she was pointing and he began to feel slightly scared. "What about that?"

Amu smirked, "go in there and look for my earring. I dropped it in there earlier and don't come back out until you've found it."

Ikuto stared at her, shocked she actually told him to go in there. "Are you joking? I refuse."

Amu sighed reaching for her pocket.

"Going in there is equally embarrassing as that photo," Ikuto protested.

"There is no one inside at this time and if you quickly go in then no one would notice. I'll stay outside and be on look out," Amu said.

Ikuto stared at her, not knowing whether to trust her or not but at least he knew at the minute he needed to listen to her. It was obvious she was doing this on purpose. There's no way he'd loose. Ikuto gulped and without another word, he rushed into the girl's bathroom. It was empty like she had said but it was still equally embarrassing that he was there. He quickly started to look everywhere for the earring and began to get agitated.

"AHH- HELP!"

"A STALKER."

Ikuto turned to see another female student and he knew he as doomed. He flushed completely red and ran out the room where Amu stood by the door laughing out loud. Out of rage Ikuto grabbed Amu and forced her against the wall. "AMU! HOW DARE YOU?"

Amu stopped laughing and held an earring in her fingers, dangling it before him. "I just found it outside the door."

Ikuto tightened his grip, wanting to punch her right there and then.

She smiled, "Kukai's waiting and I still have that..."

Ikuto let go of Amu unwillingly and followed her in silence to the cafeteria where Kukai was already waiting with food. Half-way through eating his lunch the speakers turned on and he was called to the headmaster's office. Ikuto already knew it was about what had just happened. He went full of rage and grim to Tsukasa. He spent several minutes explaining the whole situation before it was properly settled. It was another scar on his pride that Amu had placed on him once more. The photo and making him enter the girl's toilets.

"Ikuto," Tsukasa said, "your father is back for a few days."

"I know that already," Ikuto replied, feeling more grief at the mention of his father.

"He heard the rumours that you became a commoner's butler and is quite enraged," Tsukasa warned, "be careful around him."

Ikuto smiled, "don't worry. I already know his anger." He walked out of Tsukasa's office and turned on his own mobile. He pressed in a number and waited for it to ring. "How long does it take you to pick up?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, I am buying ice-cream for lady," Kukai replied, "She's been asking when you'll be back from the headmaster's office. Are you done? What was it about?"

"Kukai, stop calling that filthy being a lady," Ikuto said clearly.

"What?" Kukai asked surprised by this sudden turn out.

Ikuto laughed a little, "don't ask. Things are finally working my way. I've waited for that geezer's return for way too long but...just know now that you don't have to listen to her anymore because neither do I?"

"Hey IKUTO!" Kukai called as Ikuto shut the mobile.

That night, after school, Kukai followed Ikuto home. Despite Ikuto telling Kukai to leave him alone, he refused. He didn't know what, but from the start when Ikuto agreed to be Amu's butler, he must've planned a back-up to get himself out of that weird situation. Kukai still didn't know the cause and what had happened between Amu and Ikuto but either way, judging by what Ikuto said over the phone. His plan was about to be placed in action. It wasn't just Kukai who was worried for Ikuto; Tadase seemed to have arrived at Ikuto's place before either of them.

"For the last time you two, go home," Ikuto demanded.

"But you said we could talk tonight..." Tadase whispered, looking at Ikuto with a teary eye.

Ikuto bit his lips, "Kukai, I told you from the start."

Kukai stared hard at Ikuto, "I don't know what you're planning but you're going to do something outrageous again aren't you?"

"Everyone's definition for outrageous is different Kukai, I know what I'm doing" Ikuto stated. "Wait for me at school tomorrow and you'll know."

Kukai grabbed a reluctant Tadase by the arm and started to drag him out. He turned to look at Ikuto once more with a smile, "I'll wait for your show then."

Ikuto smiled back at Kukai and then retreated into his mansion. He closed the door, where already a real butler was awaiting him by the lobby. He gave Ikuto a bow, "young master. Your father awaits you in his office."

"I know," Ikuto said, making his way up to greet his father. He didn't bother knocking but entered straight away. "What do you want?"

"I've heard rumours Ikuto," he said in a coarse voice.

Ikuto stared at his father long and hard. "I don't need to explain to you."

"Not that I care much about you anyway," he continued to say. Gripping the paper in his hands he suddenly punched on the desk. "I do care about our family's reputation though... and you have just gone and ruined it by letting a measly commoner girl take the better of you. Be ashamed Ikuto."

Ikuto shrugged, "well what are you expecting me to do about it then?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE!" he thundered, fully angered. "I feel so much like punishing you now Ikuto...my good son..."

Ikuto gritted his teeth and smiled. His body still shook slightly but for the first time he wanted this man's rage. He knew it and had experienced it many times. He was no longer scared of it but braced himself for the pain that followed. All that's left was the photo and Amu's little lady and butler game will be finished.


	6. Turn Of Events

-1**Turn Of Events**

Amu leaned on the gates of the school, staring out into the distant town that seemed pretty small when up high on a hill. The scene brought memories back to her. She wished she had never ever left that place and had never attended this school. It was way too lacklustre. Nothing fun would ever happen here. She tapped her feet a few times, already annoyed that Ikuto and Kukai hadn't turned up yet. Amu watched as a lot of female students started to gather in a corner. She slowly approached the crowd.

"NO WAY... has it actually..."

"Not just hers, mine too a day ago-"

"-Really, I thought I lost mine two days ago but now I guess-"

"Who's behind this? It's disgusting."

"What is?"

"Obviously, there's a thief. Girl's underwear is going missing constantly. It started a few days back."

Amu yawned which startled the other girls. They gave her a weird look and the crowd dispersed. Amu sighed, "That wasn't even interesting. Where the hell did those two go? Did they fall down the toilet this morning or something...?"

The bell rang, indicating the start of first period. Amu took one last look at the school gates. There was no one. She was really beginning to wonder now where Ikuto was. He was the one usually waiting for her, unlike this morning. Surely he wouldn't do anything like disobey her or go against her as long as she held onto the photo. "What is he planning now?" Amu asked under her breath, "What is he going to do? Something doesn't feel right." Feeling more and more uncomfortable about the whole idea that Ikuto may be planning something, Amu ran into the school building. She didn't know what he could plan but she realised she couldn't underestimate Ikuto. As she stepped inside, she felt like she was hit by a car or something worse. She was speechless and shocked. Many other students who filled the room were just like Amu, astounded. Unsteadily and swaying as if she was drunk, well she pretty much wanted this to be a bad dream, she walked up to one of the walls and touched the poster. Could this even be real? Amu questioned herself. She looked at every inch and corner of the place, where the exact same poster was distributed, stuck on its walls, all over, down the corridor and some even on the floor.

"Who could've done this?" some students were already saying, ripping the posters off in disgust. Others were doing pretty much the same, some saying they felt sorry for their beloved president; the odd few girls actually wanting to keep the poster for certain purposes.

Amu clenched her fist, looking back at the poster. She recognised it and yet she didn't at the same time. It was a bigger version of the picture she took of Ikuto on the toilet. The only thing was, this wasn't her photo. The clothes were the same and even almost the position, however, in Amu's photo, Ikuto was more exposed. In this one, it was just like a normal person sitting on a chair with his trousers pulled down slightly, with nothing to see. It wasn't embarrassing as the original. It was clear this poster was deliberately recreated. "So this is what you're playing at then?" Amu said, finally realising what Ikuto had done.

She had to admit - it was clever. By distributing a fake version of a similar photo of himself that he created, then Amu won't have anything to blackmail him with. Others won't care anymore even if Amu attempted to distribute hers because it wasn't the first time. The impact wasn't the same. The other thing was, by making his own picture; he could limit the embarrassment that followed. How cunning to do such a thing when she least expected it.

Amu punched the image of Ikuto on the poster, hitting her fist hard onto the wall. This startled a few around her.

It was at that time that someone stupidly ran into her, knocking her down onto the floor. She gritted her teeth from anger. "What's with my bad luck today - you bastard - how dare yo-" Amu looked up but the person who bumped into her was already gone. "Fuck," she couldn't help but swore. What a bad day she was having.

Standing up, she tore a poster off and holding it, she went to where she thinks Ikuto would be. This wouldn't be Ikuto's entire plan. There had to be more otherwise he wouldn't have tolerated with her for so long being her butler.

Students holding bits and parts of ripped poster were beginning to run to the main hall, where Amu remembered was the place she first met Ikuto. It was there that their hatred of each other began. "Phase two of your show starts there," Amu said, making her way towards it as well, "don't you dare go too far Ikuto. I'm not a forgiving person."

As she got closer, she found it harder to continue forward with the mass crowd trying to rush in. She had it. Enough was enough. She had a score to settle and she will do it quickly and effectively without any obstructions. Her fist felt eager now to be punched into Ikuto's body. Amu wanted him to pay for his clever little trick, fast - it was like a vampire's thirst for blood. She craved so much to hurt Ikuto that even she was confused and unable to understand herself. Why did she resent and hate him so much? "MOVE IT BASTARDS AND BITCHES!" Amu shouted, which as soon as they heard her, was already moving out of her way. She ran with fury into the main hall, down the flight of red stairs towards the stage but stopped. "What the fuck is this?" she whispered almost loosing her voice at the sight before her.

Ikuto who looked beaten up, with bruises on his face was handcuffed and lying on the floor. There were a lot of students crowding around the stage and a few other guys on stage trying to help Ikuto, pulling and tugging at the chain and handcuff.

"Where's the key?" one shouted.

"Hang in there president?"

"Who, which bastard did this to you?"

Ikuto stirred and then stared at Amu. The other's went quiet too and was now looking at Amu, who stared back at Ikuto.

She took a step towards Ikuto, but several guys stood between them, stopping her from going further. "Move it."

"President Ikuto, was it this girl?"

"Please tell us the truth."

Ikuto's stare turned into a glare. "You went too far Amu. You broke our promise."

"What promise?" Amu asked, "aren't you the one who should be laughing right now? Didn't you just happily free yourself from me?"

Ikuto hissed at her, "you promised you wouldn't hurt any other students in the school if I became your butler. I thought I could trust you so I did as you said as long as you didn't go overboard. But your despicable aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You forcefully took that shameful picture of me as an extra precaution to blackmail me alongside your threats that you'd hurt another student again if I didn't do as you said."

"Is this true commoner girl?" another student asked.

"I did. I became your butler wanting, hoping like an idiot that by doing so you'd keep your word and not hurt others. I was wrong. You ended up still wanting to use violence. When I refused to obey you any longer, knowing you were lying all along, this is what you do to me. Amu Hinamori, you've just proven how low and disgusting dirt-bloods like you can be?"

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted trying to charge against him but was blocked by other students.

"Go away, you delinquent-"

"-how can you do something like this?"

"I didn't" Amu hissed. From the corner of her eye she saw Ikuto smirking. Clearly he was making everything up to frame her and make her look bad. This was something she didn't expect and was beyond what she thought he'd do. She hated being accused of something she didn't do. She will never forgive him now. The only funny part to all this is these stupid rich kids actually believe him and are manipulated by words so easily. Do they even have any brains?

A girl who was close to Amu suddenly reached into her pocket. Instinctively Amu pushed her away slightly too hard as she fell to the floor.

"Look she's actually using violence on someone else…"

"-rebel…she's a devil."

The girl began to cry as others went to help her up.

"Stop crying, it's a pain," Amu said, leering at the girl.

Trembling the girl held out a key in her hand. With a shaky voice she said, "the keys to the handcuff. It was in her pocket."

A guy took the key and went to Ikuto, unlocking the cuffs around his wrist and helping him up.

_What was going on? _Amu asked herself, _since when did I have that key… that person, who bumped into me before… it was planned. _He actually was going this far to get rid of her.

Ikuto continued to glare at Amu, "it was fine that you did this to me but to the other students. I won't tolerate you anymore. I think everyone has had enough of you too Amu Hinamori." Now he was smiling triumphantly, "every one here. All students of this school, you've seen her acts. You've heard and know what she has done to me. A dirt blood will remain one forever. I tried giving her a chance but look what she's done. She lied and went against her word. Can you really trust this person? Can we continue to study here with her around, not knowing when and where she may use violence against any one of us?"

"IKUTO," Amu called.

Ikuto ignored her and continued, "who will support me in my decision to suspend Amu Hinamori?"

Amu stared at Ikuto. What did he just say? "Don't mess with me," she said, "suspend me? HAHA, DON'T YOU DARE THROW OUT ACCUSATIONS ABOUT ME AND THEN PUNISH ME FOR SOMETHING I HAVE'NT DONE. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT."

"He has every right as the president," a student shouted, "look what she's done to the president. WE won't forgive her."

"We'll support you," more students screamed.

"-you've done enough for us president. Let us get your revenge for you."

Amu glanced around as surrounding her, the mass crowd of students began to roar and chant, "suspend Amu Hinamori, suspend Amu Hinamori."

It was annoying and Amu was beginning to be filled with more rage. The chanting was making her blood boil. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi…. I hate being blamed wrongly and you-"

"Leave Amu," Ikuto said, "you can hear can't you. No one wants you here."

The chants continued to get louder, more students joined in. Amu really wanted to punch Ikuto but she couldn't even get near him with all the others standing between them. What should she do? There was no way out of this. Even she understood that one cannot defeat a crowd. Was this the end? Was this it? She was finally going to leave this place like she had always wanted but…this wasn't the same. Humiliated and being trampled all over by Ikuto, was this really the end? "I won't. I won't loose to you Ikuto," Amu shouted over the chant but it quickly faded as the chants covered her voice.

From a distance sitting on a far back row, Kukai watched and smiled, shaking his head. "Ikuto, you always do things outrageously. You did everything on purpose didn't you. Is getting rid of Amu really that important to you that you have to get hurt from your father?"

He continued to watch below at the stage, at Ikuto who looked smug that his plan worked and that he'd won and at Amu who only glared at Ikuto. He stood up and made his way towards Ikuto. He had a strange sneaky feeling that Ikuto's plan would only work up to now. Amu would pull through somehow.


	7. Provocation

-1**Provocation **

Seeing the chanting get louder and louder, Amu herself got more desperate. She needed to do something quick before their chants became final. Much that she loved the idea of leaving this snobby school, she didn't want Ikuto to be the one deciding for her. She forced her way onto the stage, knocking down a few students as necessary and finally, in a fit of rage, she pushed passed the students that were between her and Ikuto and grabbed hold of him at last. Without another word, she tried to punch him but her fist was caught in his.

"Your pathetic Amu," Ikuto mused, "go back to the rubbish dump where you belong. You lost."

Amu wrenched her fist from his grip, "you'll regret what you've done today." Amu walked over to the speakers and switched them on, causing a loud buzzing noise to run through the entire hall, silencing the students chant for her to leave. She then properly plugged in the microphone and shouted, "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH WEAKLINGS!"

Everyone's attention was on Amu now. Kukai smiled from the back, "Ikuto, I think she's a perfect match for you."

"What are you doing?" Ikuto questioned.

Amu laughed, pointing generally at everyone in the hall, "I'm calling all you lot a bunch of rich idiotic babies that make me laugh. No matter how much louder and how many more babies join in the rant, its still pathetic and weak."

"Are you provoking us you commoner dirty bitch," a student shouted back.

"Watch your mouth," Amu warned glaring at him, "and you'd think as a rich kid you'd have manners in speaking. Did you just swear?"

"Enough messing Amu Hinamori," Ikuto said walking towards her.

"Don't come near me you filthy bastard," Amu said leering at Ikuto now. "Money. That's the only thing that rich people like you have. You speak so highly of yourselves and so lowly of poor people like me but in the end your all just nothing but big talk."

"Say what you want," Ikuto said, "it doesn't change anything. Do you really think you can survive in a place that your not welcomed in."

"I don't need to be welcomed by anyone," Amu went on, "as long as I'm stronger than everyone here then there's no need for me to be scared. Its you that's scared."

Ikuto gritted his teeth, "what are you trying to say now? Give up."

"Aren't I right? You gang up on me and try so hard to get rid of me because your all scared of me. None of you here can face me alone," Amu said with a smirk, "you only feel safe when I'm away from this place. That's why you are all weaklings."

Amu laughed hysterically, just having found herself a escape route.

"We're not scared of you?" a girl shouted.

"Then prove it to me weaklings," Amu challenged, "instead of getting rid of me, learn to cope with me around you. That is if your not too scared to see me every day. I could as your student president has told you, be very violent."

There was whispers all over the room. Some shouted back at Amu, saying they weren't scared, some were saying she should just go away, other said she should stay and they'll see. No matter what was being said though, Amu had succeeded.

Ikuto stared around him, slightly desperate himself and agitated, realising what Amu had just done. She had once again turned the tables into her favour without anyone noticing. The minority that was affected by her provocations would cause a split in opinions, that would give her the chance to fight back. Effectively the minority of people to begin with who she succeeded in provoking, would agree to allow her to stay then they would start to affect others. If things continued to play out in this way then Amu would end up staying. Everything he's done would be for nothing. Ikuto went towards Amu and was about to grab the microphone from her when Tsukasa stood in and took it before him.

"Quiet EVERYONE!" Tsukasa shouted.

This caught the attention of all the students and seeing their headmaster, they went completely silent. Amu leaned against a wall and waited to see what Tsukasa was going to do. Ikuto too was watching intently.

"Is this the way you should be behaving?" Tsukasa said, "I'm disappointed in all of you. From a prestige family I would have expected respectable ladies and gentlemen but today I'm disgusted. Why are you all acting like a mob? Since when did you have the right to decide whether to suspend a student or not?"

Tsukasa gave Ikuto a look as he said it, then a glance at Amu, "I'll personally look into this incident. However, I have to say I agree with Amu Hinamori on what she said."

"Headmaster," Ikuto began.

Tsukasa cut him short, "don't bother. If you can't handle one commoner in the school then that just proves your weakness. Getting rid of her is the same as running away." He turned back to look at the disheartened and silent students, "back to your lessons and I'll be deciding whether to report to your parents of your treacherous behaviour."

The students didn't say another word but did as Tsukasa had asked. He signalled Amu to go to his office and he just looked at Ikuto. "Ikuto, don't do anymore. Enough is enough."

Tsukasa then followed Amu out of the hall. Ikuto kicked the side of the stage from rage. Why? Why was it so hard for him to get rid of one commoner girl? Why did Tsukasa always have to bail her out and stand on her side?

"Ikuto," Kukai said patting his shoulders, "you went too far with that her."

Ikuto shook his head, "I miscalculated Kukai. No, I'm missing a essential part of the equation - that's why I lost this time."

"Ikuto," Kukai said, "are you still-"

"I'm missing the relationship between Tsukasa and Amu Hinamori or to be more precise, her background."

"What are you planning now?"

"Nothing," Ikuto replied truthfully, "I won't do anything drastic like this again till I fully know what tricks Amu could pull. Forgetting Tsukasa's part in the equation was my big mistake despite the fact that I knew he would probably defend that bitch."

Kukai didn't say anything. He looked at Ikuto with a worried expression.

Ikuto smiled, "Don't worry Kukai. Until I know what she is capable of I won't do anything more."

Kukai shook his head, "you know Ikuto. This is the first time your so infatuated with a girl."

Ikuto pulled a disgusted face, "you mean I'm infatuated in how to destroy that thing."

Kukai smiled, following Ikuto out the hall.

The rest of the day went normally for everyone. It was under Tsukasa's command that everyone was to forget everything. No one seemed to dare mention of what happened and the many posters were burned. The incident came to an end quickly. Amu took the day off completely from school since she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself if she saw Ikuto again. That is why she hated rich people. So far all the rich people she has met in her life has done nothing but hurt her. She sat in the arcade again for the remainder of the day.

She couldn't concentrate on the games at all. She finally gave up and went to walk around the streets. There was a massive unease in her now. "I need to get my revenge on him otherwise I won't feel happy," Amu said. But what could she do? It wasn't like she could get the students to stand on her side like Ikuto could. Was it really impossible to get a little revenge or even teach that arrogant bastard a lesson that should've been taught long ago. She stopped and stared at a women's lingerie shop. She entered it and looked at a pair of lacy pants. Amu stood there for several minutes before a huge smile started to spread across her face. "I almost forgot. Its easy to manipulate the minority. I already did it once with provocation."

**XXX**

The shadowy figure hid in the corner, watching as the girls undressed in the changing rooms. The figure studied each and every one carefully and smiled, finding the actual target. Waiting to the side, it watched as the girls left the room completely, certain that they won't return. The figure buried it's hand deep into a bag and retrieved its prize, her underwear. The shadowy figure left, leaving no trace behind, however not noticing a small camera hidden underneath a pile of clothes.

The door to the changing rooms shut, signalling the leave of this figure and the door reopened as she stepped in. She took the small camera and flicked through the photos. She was slightly surprised too with the result but her excitement overrode that emotion. She tossed the camera in the air and caught it again, smirking, "let's continue our fun then, Ikuto."


	8. Panty Thief Set Up

-1**Panty Thief Set Up **

"Ikuto, have you thought of a way to stop the panty thief yet?" Kukai asked, "everyone's talking about it now and the headmaster seems quite pressing to find out who it is."

"He should be more pressing about getting rid of the rebel," Ikuto replied.

Kukai frowned, "will you stop talking about Amu Hinamori and how you'd like to get rid of her with every opportunity you get."

"I have no idea who the hell is as sick minded as to do something this childish to be honest," Ikuto answered properly this time, "I think the only way possible is to fit a video camera in the girls changing rooms and observe."

"IKUTO THAT'S INSANE," Kukai almost screamed, "we'll get murdered by the female students in this school. They'll think we're perverts. That's no good to us."

"We can get a female student to watch instead of us," Ikuto suggested, "otherwise we'll stand day and night outside the changing rooms to see if we can spot anyone going in."

"Neither of those would work," Kukai protested. "The girls will still object because there's always this chance the recorded video would be distributed after the incident."

Ikuto spun around on his chair and tapped the desk with his pen. Was there really no way to find out who the culprit was? Then again what really mattered to him wasn't the thief, to be honest he didn't care when there was more worrying things ahead of him. He knew perfectly well that Amu wouldn't just leave him alone, not when he pulled a stunt like last time. Judging by her personality she would do something back to him for revenge, however its been a week since and nothing has happened. This is what was worrying Ikuto. Not knowing what she would do was the most irritating thing.

"Ikuto, Ikuto," Kukai said a few more times, "are you even listening?"

"What would you do if you were her?" Ikuto asked.

Kukai lightly hit Ikuto's head, "concentrate on the actual problem here. Geez, all you think about is her. Are you sure you haven't fallen for her or anything? You're paranoia of her is no different from the thief."

Ikuto looked up at Kukai who was clearly annoyed. He smiled, "Kukai, we won't do anything."

"What?"

Ikuto got up from his chair, "not that we won't do anything but we don't have to. Someone else is already doing our work for us."

"Really who?" Kukai asked.

"Just wait for the next big show…"

Kukai stayed sitting in the student president's room as Ikuto left to buy them some lunch. No matter what happened in the past, Ikuto would always consult in him and he would always know what he planned to do but ever since Ikuto has met Amu, things has changed. Ikuto himself has changed; he may not see it but Kukai can. "Well there's no use in rushing into things, if he's so relaxed, I should too." Kukai decided.

It has been another two days since Kukai had that conversation with Ikuto about the panty thief and nothing has happened. He was always on the look out to see whether Ikuto was doing anything out of the ordinary but it doesn't seem so. He couldn't help himself and finally asked again, "Ikuto. Are you really not up to anything?"

Ikuto shrugged, "I don't know when she plans to do what she plans to…"

"She…" Kukai raised an eyebrow.

Ikuto gave an uneasy smile, "anyway I've left my bag in the classroom. Let me grab it before we go-"

"President," a male student called before Ikuto entered the classroom. He looked rather uneasy which made Kukai and Ikuto become alert; it was like a sixth sense that something was going to happen. "Everyone is gathered at the sports ground. Please come with me too."

"Yeah, I'll grab my bag fi-"

"YOUR BAG IS ALREADY THERE," the guy said hurriedly and rather nervously. "Please follow me now President."

Kukai tucked at Ikuto's sleeve seeing him smile. Kukai was really worried about Ikuto in times like this. There's a limit to how smart and stuck up he can be for a rich boy. They walked casually onto the sports ground where the majority of the students stood in a big semi-circle surrounding two girls in the middle. Everyone seemed to divert their gaze away from Kukai and Ikuto as they stepped closer.

"What is going on?" Ikuto directly asked.

There was silence around. Ikuto saw his bag on the floor before the two girls. Something was definitely wrong but he had a strange hint as to what it could be. He would become the panty thief. "Everyone called me here for a purpose right? Speak."

One of the girls trembled but with the encouragement of her friend besides her, she spoke up, "I found my underwear in your bag President."

The girl besides her spoke too, "if you can explain we can forget about this. I mean… this doesn't seem like you at all."

"That's right president. Please explain…" the crowd began to say.

Kukai looked around at the sad looking students then at Ikuto. He raised his voice, "it has to be a mistake. Someone must've placed those underwear in his bag. He left it in the classroom so…"

"Are you going to defend him when the evidence is clear?"

Kukai glanced around and his worst nightmare has probably just came true. Amu slowly pushed her way from the back of the crowd to the front. No one was stopping her.

Amu had a rather brilliant smile on her face now, "Ikuto. What do you think? Isn't this just another version of what you did to me the other day."

"I knew all along you'd use this against me," Ikuto said. He turned to the students, "are you all really going to believe what these girls are saying after hearing the commoner say something as speculating as that."

"Don't call her that."

Ikuto stared at the girl who was in the middle, the owner of the stolen underwear. She trembled but still said, "she didn't do anything. She just watched. I went into the classroom and accidentally knocked over your bag then… your not someone who wouldn't do this either."

"What are you saying?" Ikuto asked, "be careful of what you say."

"Is that a threat?" Amu asked, happily watching as the girl in the middle gave Ikuto a glare. "So your nothing but one despicable panty thief Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Its not proved that I am one," Ikuto retaliated looking at Amu.

"I saw you going into the girls bathroom once," the girl suddenly shouted, "with my own eyes. Its not a lie. You…"

Ikuto studied the girl carefully. He gritted his teeth, recognising it was the same girl he saw in the girls toilets back when Amu commanded him to go in. This was possibly his worst mistake. It was obvious someone had placed that girls underwear into his bag and had purposefully made it look like an accident that she found them. This was a set up just like the one he had in mind that Amu would set. The only thing he miscalculated was it was the same girl who saw him in the female toilets. That one simple factor changed everything.

"I only went into the female toilets because Amu Hinamori forced me too," Ikuto began to explain, "you all remember what she did to me before. I hadn't a choice back then. I owe you an apology for that, so I'll say sorry here."

The girl gulped taking a quick peep at Amu who just stood there watching. "It doesn't prove anything."

"That's right," Amu chirped in, "I'm not lying. I never forced you to go into the girls toilets. Its not my style of doing things. So we're back to the one conclusion that your sick in the mind Ikuto. If you can walk into a girls bathroom without hesitating then you can steal underwear too."

"Hold it," Kukai said cutting Amu off, "why should we believe what you say? You're a rebel who stirs trouble. Everyone, are we all going to trust her word for it? We know the president, does he seem the type to just do something this disgusting?"

There was a pause but there was weak murmurs of no going around. Kukai continued, "we've established one thing here. We can doubt Ikuto going into the girls bathroom on his own accord so now we can doubt whether he's sick enough to steal underwear."

Ikuto smiled, "Amu, your little set up to frame me as a panty thief won't work. The evidence for it all is too weak with too many areas to doubt. You've failed if framing me is your goal."

"Clever," Amu commented, "I suppose your going to say next to defend him that we can't justify whether anyone's placed the underwear into his bag to frame him. How unsightly do rich people do things, I've finally witnessed them with my own eyes."

"What are you saying?" Kukai asked anxiously.

"When I was framed or someone had said something about me without much evidence, you rich brats go and decide its true without doubting the evidence or words of a richer brat. You determined my wrong on the basis that I was poor without trying to justify the facts," Amu began, "Its disappointing." She turned to look at Ikuto and literally glared at him. "You framed me for beating you up and wanting to violently assault other students before. Every single fool here trusted your words without logically doubting what you said. Don't you think that's unfair Ikuto. If you have the benefit of the doubt here then I want the benefit of the doubt too."

There were gasps around in the crowd of students.

It was Amu's turn to smile, her real plan setting into motion now, "If you get off lightly here then I expect an apology."


	9. Suspended Thief

-1**Suspended Thief **

Amu glanced around at the students who always got on her nerves. They were like annoying mosquitoes only to gather when there is gossip to be shared instead of blood. They irritated her so much, she actually did want to teach them a lesson deep down, but her priority now was to teach Ikuto Tsukiyomi a lesson; since he so proudly messed with her before, she was returning the favour. "Are you going to apologise Ikuto?" Amu asked once more, "I'll give you another option. Reinvestigate my ordeal. If you produce solid evidence that I am guilty in beating you up then I have nothing to say. I'll openly apologise to you instead and I'll do as you say. Everyone here is a witness."

Ikuto looked at Amu. He never realised she had a ulterior motive to her set-up. If they did reinvestigate and prove what he said was wrong, surely his reputation would be affected and students may change their views on her, meaning it'll be harder to get rid of her later. She was a violent delinquent, a commoner and rebel that did nothing but disturb the schools peace ever since she arrived, but why was she so clever? Clever in the way that she can keep up to his schemes. It was the first time Ikuto got so annoyed, angry and excited over an opponent, no less a girl. Amu Hinamori was of a different level and it sparked him more to defeat her and completely annihilate her. He hated her. Ikuto looked around at the students and knew he couldn't stop Amu's plan from happening. Students were starting to whisper and he heard clearly that most thought what she said was right. There doesn't seem a way to go against Amu. Ikuto clenched a fist; was he to loose again to her?

"I'm waiting, student president," Amu said, patient staring at Ikuto, knowing there was no way out for him. Her plan wasn't to expose him as a panty thief, that was childish play, she wanted to prove what he said about her before wrong and start to tear away at his reputation.

Ikuto opened his mouth but before he said anything, Tadase pushed passed the crowd to the front. Tadase inhaled deeply and shouted loudly, "I'M THE PANTY THIEF. I'M SORRY."

Everyone turned to look at Tadase and started to talk at the same time. Tadase kept apologising and explained it was him who stole all the underwear and how he placed them into Ikuto's bag. The students around began to look relieved that it wasn't their beloved president who was the real culprit and some began to glare and throw insults at Tadase. Kukai was now busy trying to settle everyone down.

Ikuto grabbed Tadase's arm and pulled him close, "what are you doing? Don't play around like this. Everyone will believe-"

Tadase smiled at Ikuto, "I know what I'm doing Ikuto. If I can sacrifice myself for you - I think its worth it."

Ikuto grabbed Tadase's shirt and lifted him from the floor, mad and worried at the same time, "what are you talking about. Tell everyone now, say you didn't do it."

"I'm sorry everyone," Tadase said again. "Ikuto just let me go."

Ikuto stared at Tadase who seemed so determined that he knew instantly he couldn't do anything. Reluctantly Ikuto let go of Tadase.

"Tadase," Kukai said, but he understood what he was doing and couldn't bring himself to say more.

Tadase nodded, "I'll receive any punishments."

Students began to sneer at Tadase and was beginning to discuss what they should do with him. Ikuto and Kukai just stood there silently. Ikuto held his head in his hand, desperately trying to think of a plan to save Tadase. He knew it wasn't him and yet, nothing was coming to mind.

Amu stood there watching, cursing the brat that came out of nowhere and ruined everything she planned. She recognised him immediately; he was the weak coward who she took the desk from. She gritted her teeth. At this rate, what she demanded of Ikuto wouldn't work anymore. She'd failed. Amu stomped her feet; she didn't want this at all. She won't give in this easily. She looked towards Ikuto who seemed to look very concerned and a new thought came to her. Amu would make Ikuto suffer in another way. She went forward and grabbed Tadase by the arm then pushed him to the floor.

"TADASE," Ikuto and Kukai shouted rushing towards him.

Amu held out her hands to stop them from getting near. "I'm not finished."

"Get out my way Amu," Ikuto said in a warning tone of voice.

"I want you to suspend him," Amu said clearly and loudly so everyone could here. "That's the only way I think its fair to the girls that's had their underwear stolen." She smiled from the shock on Ikuto's face when she said it.

Some other students began to agree with Amu, mainly girls who were victims of this case. The girl who accused Ikuto before was now saying too, "please suspend that creep."

Ikuto looked around at the students who seemed to mostly agree that suspension was a good solution to this. He wanted to say something to defend Tadase but couldn't. Kukai too wanted to help but found it impossible and only stood there watching.

Seeing his two friends in pain, Tadase smiled at them, "Ikuto, Kukai. I'm fine. Please do your duty as the student president and vice president. Suspend me."

Ikuto looked at Tadase, knowing there was no turning back now. He couldn't stop himself from glaring at Amu as he announced Tadase's suspension from that moment on, for a duration of three weeks. The students applauded at the result and Kukai began to moderate the big crowd, telling them to get back to class, ready for the next lesson that was about to start. Amu herself went as well, leaving Ikuto to his dismay that he couldn't help his little friend.

As soon as the crowd dispersed, Ikuto went to find Tsukasa. He explained everything to him and even told him his thoughts that it was Amu who set everything up and how Tadase just took the blame because of what was happening between her and him.

"Its unfair to suspend Tadase, please think of a way-"

"Ikuto," Tsukasa said, "nothing can be changed now. Did you not authorise such decision and personally announce it yourself?"

"I did," Ikuto replied but already feeling guilty for it, "but its wrong. You know it is."

Tsukasa sighed, "Ikuto, is this not a lesson to you?"

"Spare me the lectures and help me thi-"

"Ikuto," Tsukasa said in a more serious tone, "this is more important. I know everything about you and Amu. You two started a war against each other to see who can get rid of who faster, right after the first day you met each other. Its fine if you two are fighting it out personally but you two had to make it public and drag students in. Do you not reflect on your actions Ikuto? If you stop this useless fight with her then everything will be fine."

"Impossible," Ikuto whispered, "I already hate her too much to stop. I get it you won't do anything. Sorry I bothered you."

"Ikuto," Tsukasa called after Ikuto who left his office. He sighed heavily, "will those two ever come together? I wish…"

Like a mad man now, consumed with rage, Ikuto ran in the corridors and pushing aside anyone in his way, something he wouldn't usually do, but this time, Amu had done too much. It was fine if he was the one hurt but Tadase; he did nothing wrong. All Tadase wanted to do was to protect his authority and reputation. Ikuto felt a numb in his heart. How could he be so selfish and accept Tadase's help. Why wasn't he stronger and helped him out? This was all Amu's fault, was what Ikuto kept chanting in his mind. He opened each classroom door and peeped in to check. He finally found her walking casually and whistling at the same time in the corridor. He grabbed onto her from the back at once. Amu gripped his arm and twisted her body away from him but she was slightly slower and Ikuto managed to thrust her against the window. He grabbed at her throat, holding her still there.

"Get off me," Amu demanded.

Ikuto breathed heavily now, feeling blood rush through him, anger filling his mind. "I want you to disappear."

Amu glared at her, gripping his hands which where grasping at her throat. It slightly hurt but it wasn't like she was going to dir on the spot. She attempted to move his hands away but it wasn't budging.

"I want you to disappear," Ikuto repeated, "then everything will be fine again…"

"Are you sure?" Amu sneered, "Ikuto, do you realise what you are doing now is beyond what a president should be doing? In other words, if you hit me or hurt me in anyway, you can get expelled."

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Ikuto shouted.

This made Amu worry a little. She didn't expect so much anger from him. But she wasn't scared. She wanted to play with his anger more, maybe it was her instinct as a delinquent or rebel, she stirred him, "make me disappear then Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto's fist came down, slashing the air with force as it did but it never hit its target. Amu watched from the corner of her eye as his fist was caught gently by soft hands.

"You need to control yourself a little Ikuto."


	10. Queen's Return

-1**The Queen's Return **

Ikuto and Amu were both silent as they looked at the sudden intruder. Amu in particular paid attention to this girl. She was elegant and beautiful, with her golden hair cascading around her shoulders. She seemed to hold some sort of authority over Ikuto who obediently moved away from Amu. She turned, holding her hand out towards Amu, "I've heard lots about you Miss Hinamori. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, "I'm Utau Hoshina."

Amu took Utau's hand. She gripped it rather too strongly for Utau winced slightly. "Don't get in my way," Amu warned.

Utau kept her smile letting go of Amu's hand, "I can't promise you that so easily. You are quite a famous rebel within our school now; I'd like to think I'm involved with such an amazing person. Besides, you've played enough."

Amu stared at Utau with an uneasy feeling. Somehow Utau Hoshina was giving off quite an intimidating presence to Amu and she didn't like it. She almost felt like she had wandered into a stronger beast's territory. She was different to Ikuto.

Seeing there wasn't a response from Amu, Utau continued, "I'm part of the student council as well. We'll see each other again Miss Hinamori." She turned from Amu and wrapped her arms around Ikuto's, almost leaning on him, "Let's go Ikuto; I have many issues to discuss with you."

Amu watched as Ikuto and Utau left without saying another word. For some reason, she felt irritated at the sight of them together. She didn't know who exactly Utau Hoshina was but it wouldn't change anything. To all the students in this school, she'd remain a rebel and they'd remain an eyesore to her as well. Amu gritted her teeth, "What was all that about?" Her mood was completely ruined now. If Ikuto had actually hit her, she might've found more fun in it to what she could do to him later. Amu spent the rest of her day sitting quietly in lessons, which was something new for her, but she was exhausted from confronting Ikuto. She left straight away as school ended though, her mind virtually empty of any thoughts.

Standing by the window Tsukasa observed as Amu left the school building. He watched till he could no longer see her.

"Are you that worried about her, that Miss Hinamori?"

Tsukasa turned to face Utau who sat there patiently behind his desk. He too sat down. "I didn't know you were coming back today Utau."

"I had a change of plans," Utau said, "but we should concentrate on the matter at hand now. I heard everything's that's been happening and I can't say I'm very impressed. Headmaster, first off why did you allow Miss Hinamori to attend here?"

"Utau, I know you have quite the authority to certain things," Tsukasa replied, "this time. It is merely my personal reason and decision."

Utau nodded, "I was hoping you'd tell me since I managed to calm Ikuto."

"You always had an affect on him."

"Easier said than done," Utau whispered.

"I'm assuming your here for Tadase's suspension," Tsukasa guessed.

Utau glanced around the room, "partly. I really don't believe he's the real culprit, but I also know it's hard to satisfy the students."

"Are you proposing something?" Tsukasa asked.

A smile crept upon Utau's face, "you know the situation between Amu and Ikuto don't you?"

Tsukasa nodded, feeling a headache from the mention of it.

"If they continue their useless fighting, it won't benefit anyone," Utau stated, "will you oppose to the idea of uniting them?"

Tsukasa stared at Utau, thinking she was crazy for the moment. Uniting Amu and Ikuto; that was something impossible from what's happened involving them so far. Yet, Tsukasa couldn't stop himself from stealing a glance towards his secret vault where the pictures are kept. Bringing Amu and Ikuto together was their final wish... Tsukasa faced Utau, "are you certain your fine with this Utau. You and Ikuto are-"

Utau held up her hands to stop Tsukasa from speaking any further, "I've decided. Besides, making them work together is the only way to help Tadase Hotori, though I don't really like him that much. It'll make Ikuto and Kukai feel better." She stood up and waved goodbye, stepping out Tsukasa's office.

"You're finally done."

Utau smiled and hugged Ikuto straight away as soon as she saw him. She loved his scent and his broad chest and the way he just stood there letting her embrace him all she wanted. She felt safe with him. "Did you miss me?"

"Not one bit."

Utau pulled away and gave Ikuto her unsatisfactory gaze. "You want to know whether I managed to persuade the headmaster about Tadase; well there is a way."

"Is there?" Ikuto asked.

Utau smiled, linking her arm to Ikuto's again, resting her head on his shoulders as they walked, "I'll tell you later."

Ikuto sighed, "You love making me wait."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends..."

"Where's Kukai?" Utau asked looking around.

Ikuto smiled looking at Utau, "disappointed he isn't here?"

Utau pulled a face at Ikuto which made him laugh. They walked out to where the car was already waiting for them and got in, heading back to the same home.

The sun shone brightly the next day in the morning where the students were already pouring into the school. Many were excited, shouting and running, which made Amu feel irritated. Why were they acting like children about to enter a amusement park for the first time of their lives. There couldn't possibly be anything exciting happening in this damn school full of rich spoilt brats.

"Err, Amu."

Amu stopped walking. It was the first time someone has ever said her name since she entered this school. She turned to see the girl who she used before. The girl who saw Ikuto in the toilet and had her underwear stolen and placed in his bag. "What is it?" Amu asked with an impatient tone.

"You need to head over to the sports ground. Everyone is there for-"

"I'm not interested," Amu said, "I barely take part in anything anyway."

"BUT THE QUEEN IS BACK," the girl shouted. "You can't disobey the queen or even be rude to her."

"I don't give a damn about-"

The girl grabbed hold of Amu's hand and started to drag her towards the sports ground where all the other students were headed. "You, even if you had other intentions. You still kind of helped me with the incident before so... just this once; I don't want to see you in trouble. You need to listen to the queen."

Amu had the urge to push this girl away and head in the other direction, not wanting anyone to tell her what to do but she was also confused with this girl and her good intentions towards her. "Who is this queen person?" Amu asked slightly curious since everyone was making a big fuss.

"She's the most famous singer in this country. You must've heard of her name before..."

"I don't care," Amu interrupted, "I meant what she is in this school? To be called Queen..."

"Well," the girl began to explain, "You know the richest and most powerful in this entire school is president Ikuto. The Queen is really close to president Ikuto and he always listens to her. So from that, she's earned the name and place of a queen. She's the second in control after the headmaster in an odd way."

Amu didn't ask anymore. It was interesting to know that Ikuto had a weakness and it was a girl as well. Who was this Queen? Amu really wanted to meet her now.

The girl separated from Amu as soon as they arrived where the students were already gathered. She looked up onto the set stage to see Ikuto and Kukai already sitting there. There was an empty seat, where the queen was to be sat. Amu tapped her feet waiting impatiently. She would've turned around and gone back inside the school ages ago if it wasn't for her sudden sparked interest in that girl. Amu looked around and only wished she would show herself sooner.

Sitting quietly on the seat on the stage, watching the crowd of students getting excited, Ikuto sighed. Kukai who sat next to him gave him a pat on the shoulders, "come one, cheer up. Its not nice when she's finally come back after so long."

"It wasn't that long," Ikuto corrected Kukai, "she only left for three weeks. I'm more bothered about Tadase."

"Didn't Utau say she had a plan?" Kukai questioned.

"Yeah, apparently she needs to announce it to the entire school," Ikuto replied, "I don't understand her at all sometimes."

"Don't talk behind my back."

Ikuto and Kukai looked up to see Utau in front of them, waving at them then heading towards the stage front. There were already loud cheers as she stepped forward. It all shows how popular she was as an idol and as a student within this school.

"Everyone," Utau said into the microphone, "thank you for gathering here today...it's been awhile but I'm back at last..."

Below the stage, mixed in with crowd of cheering and happy students, Amu was slightly speechless to see her. Utau Hoshina, the girl who stopped Ikuto from hitting her and the one she met earlier on who she felt uncomfortable with; why was it her?

Utau now took a deep breath and said clearly and loudly so that everyone could hear her, "…I've decided to elect a new member into the student council…that person will be no other than Amu Hinamori…"

"What?" Amu gasped along with the other students. Ikuto and Kukai also stood up in surprise.

"Utau, don't joke around," Ikuto said.

Utau smiled, "I'm dead serious. Amu Hinamori - do you hear me… you're going to join the student council…"


	11. Fascinating Terms

-1**Fascinating Term **

"Utau," Ikuto shouted, pulling her towards him as he sprinted from his seat. He lowered his voice, aware that all the students were watching as much as listening, "what are you doing? We need to talk-"

Utau pulled herself free from Ikuto and took another step forwards onto the stage. She pointed this time directly at Amu who perplexedly observed from within the crowd, "Amu Hinamori. You are now part of the student council."

The whispers amongst the students continued. It wasn't much of a surprise since this school was very strict with admissions to be in the student council. Many deserving students apply each year but get rejected and to think that their Queen has appointed no other than the infamous rebel to be a part of such a prestigious group; it was unthinkable of any reason that this should happen.

"Utau," Ikuto said again, desperately wanting her to stop, but she wasn't listening to him at all.

Amu pushed the student before her out of her way and slowly got up onto the stage herself. As soon as she approached Utau, she snatched the microphone from her hand, "I decline."

Ikuto held in his sigh of relief, but he knew already Amu would definitely not join the student council. Throwing aside the fact that they hated each other, Amu wasn't the type to be in any kinds of group.

Utau took the microphone back from Amu with as much force as when Amu snatched it from her, "I never asked for your opinion. It's already been settled and decided amongst me and the headmaster. Besides, the student council is in need of new people for us to be able to move on."

"Find yourself someone else," Amu said, "you can place me in the student council by name but it doesn't change the fact that I refuse to join. There is nothing you can do if I don't actively participate in anything."

"Are you so certain I can't do anything?" Utau asked with a small smile.

Amu eyed her carefully. She then laughed, "to be honest, I was curious to know who the so called Queen of this academy was. When I saw it was you, I thought at first that you may be interesting. However, you're a huge disappointment. Don't waste anymore of my precious time."

Amu turned to leave but Utau grabbed hold of her arm, "Amu, I'm dead serious. I'll have you become a member." She let go and without another word, Amu headed back towards the main school buildings alone. Utau dismissed the other students back to their classes and she sat down next to Kukai, who had been silent throughout the whole announcement.

Ikuto was practically fuming now, pacing up and down the stage, "what are you thinking?"

"Don't be so mad now Ikuto," Utau softly replied, "I'm just very concerned about the panty thief that's out loose in this school is all."

"I don't understand at all," Ikuto said with a louder voice, "who in there right mind would recruit a rebel to be in the student council. It's two separate things to begin with anyway, the panty thief and what you just did then."

Utau played with her hair, "Ikuto, you know most of the time, the things I do are for the best."

"Well, this time you're more than wrong."

Kukai stood up and patted Ikuto's shoulder, "calm down a little. But Utau you sure gave us a shock of our lifetime by what you did. I'm impressed. I'm sure things will be more interesting from now on."

Utau smiled at Kukai's comment. Ikuto on the other hand was still agitated, "Kukai, don't encourage her to do something outrageous. Utau, whatever you were planning to do, it won't work."

Utau sighed and linked her arms around both Kukai and Ikuto's arm, standing in the middle of the two; she dragged them off the stage and headed towards the school. "Listen, my fundamental reason for doing this is because of you Ikuto."

"For me," Ikuto repeated confused.

"First off as the student council president that has the greatest responsibility and is to act in the interests of the students, what have you done?" Utau began, "I've heard all sorts of stories about you and that girl. Amusing to hear how you two have been intentionally trying to make life difficult for one another. However, as the president, aren't you ashamed for such conduct?" Utau took a pause and a quick look at Ikuto then continued, "Second, I'm very concerned about the panty thief that is still wandering around and Tadase's suspension doesn't make things easier either. If you and that girl keep up with your useless fighting, we'll never be able to help Tadase or catch the real thief. Do you understand?"

Ikuto kept his voice softer than before, "I understand what you're saying. If you tell me not to bother with her, you know I wouldn't."

"Ikuto, when your over emotional you don't even listen to me," Utau pointed out, "Kukai can prove it."

"Sorry Ikuto," Kukai said, "but Utau is right. You seem to hate her to the extent that you want to kill her. I don't think you can stop being bothered with her."

"But, you didn't have to-"

"Ikuto, I want you to get along with Amu," Utau said plainly, "if you can work together with her, at least temporarily until we catch the real thief. Please don't make me worry Ikuto."

Ikuto looked at Utau who had a very serious look on her. He knew he could never say no to her, that was how important she was to him. He also exchanged a quick look with Kukai who seemed to be in agreement with Utau. Ikuto gave up, "I can try and get along for now but that doesn't mean she'll cooperate."

"Don't worry Ikuto," Kukai said with a smile, "I bet Utau has a plan already."

Utau smiled as well, "you know me well Kukai."

Sitting on her own beside the window in the empty classroom, Amu looked out into the far distant, not knowing what she really was looking at. Thoughts crowded her mind, mostly of Utau. She couldn't see just how Utau can make her obediently join the student council as much as she didn't understand her actual motive. Amu wasn't stupid, she knew Utau was up to something, but that just brought her back to her other concern – Ikuto. Was he part of her schemes or was he not? Amu sighed, closing her eyes. Ever since she first entered this school, every day had been nothing but tiring and a tense mental battle. She wanted to disappear from this place so badly.

"So you were here."

Amu turned to see Utau on her own by the door. She walked in without Amu's consent and took a seat opposite her. Amu turned back to look out the window, she didn't want to have anything more to do with anyone.

"You hate this place don't you?" Utau waited but knew already that Amu wasn't going to reply to whatever she said. "I'm here to negotiate...no, I want to make you an offer of some sorts. I know how much you and Ikuto hate each other. The reasons why, I don't know too much in detail but I guess you may not need too many reasons to hate a person." Utau looked at Amu carefully who ignored her like before. "I know you'll respond to what I'm about to say Amu Hinamori." Utau paused and then she whispered, "I'll give you a chance to overthrow Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Replace him yourself and become the president, then... you may do anything as you wish in this place that you hate so much..."

Amu didn't turn to look at Utau but as Utau had said, Amu was already beginning to respond, to such a fascinating term.

Utau smiled, "what do you think?"

"What do you want me to say?" Amu questioned back, "aren't you Ikuto Tsukiyomi's friend. What actual motive do you have? I really wonder."

"Don't think too much about it Amu," Utau said standing up, "I'm only suggesting this as a form of entertainment for me in the following weeks to come. You probably don't know but in another few weeks the annual election for the new president will start anyway, only every time, no one wants to compete with Ikuto for the place. It can't be helped that everyone loves him as the president and no one is willing to replace him. However, I'm bored to see him so easily keep that position. I want to see him struggle once or twice now and then. Does this satisfy your curiosity?"

Amu gave Utau a smile, "a very appealing game you set up for me but whether I participate depends solely on my mood."

"I'm certain you will," Utau said walking out the classroom.

Amu laughed, almost hysterically. She turned to stare back out the window, her mood already better than it was before, "should I let you judge me correctly then Utau. No, I think I'll let you be the queen for real this time." Amu's laugh disappeared when she thought of him. What was Tsukasa thinking, letting Utau take charge?

****

**CLARIFICATION OF FORUM!**

The new created forum is purely for me to post up all my fanfics to. In a more accurate sense - I sometimes write directly on the forum site therefore the fanfictions such as My Day and Night Guardian or Cross Love will be updated faster on that site than fanfiction net. (I'm just lazy to update the document to fanfiction net…. JOKING - really - its more like I share my computer with a lot of people and sometimes my files get misplaced along with my written chapters for my fanfics - so I thought writing on that site would help me be more organised.)

I understand that using fanfiction net is probably the best way for everyone to read my works - so I'll keep posting them on fanfiction net.

I'll still update my chapters to that forum and the dates of releases to new chapters in that forum also. (Basically if you want you can ignore that forum.) SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE!

Link to forum in my profile anyways.


	12. Working Together

-1**Working Together **

Amu and Ikuto glared at each other, not moving an inch. Kukai who was sitting with Ikuto opposite to Amu and Utau in the student council room glanced from the two and sighed. He then tried to wink at Utau to get her attention who was smiling rather too happily for comfort.

"Utau, this will be the one time that I refuse to do as you say," Ikuto said, still keeping his glare on Amu.

"Ikuto, be a gentlemen and work with Amu. She promised to work with you too," Utau said, "I think I made myself very clear from the start."

Ikuto gave Utau an irritated look, "nothing good will come out of this. Besides, what are you scheming now Amu Hinamori?"

There was no reply from Amu, who sat there looking quite amused at how irritated Ikuto was.

"Stop this. I've decided and it's final. Besides, I've already stressed the importance for us to catch the real thief," Utau said, slightly annoyed with Ikuto's persistence to not work with Amu.

"Leave him out then," Amu finally spoke after sitting and listening to Utau and Ikuto argue over the matter. "He simply doesn't have what it takes to work with me. Let him run away like a child who couldn't face up to a challenge."

"This isn't a game," Ikuto said, "I don't want to work with you because I know I will be disgusted."

"But you don't have the guts to put up with that disgust whereas I do," Amu taunted. "I have my own plans. That's why I chose to work with you."

"Your plans are exactly what I'm worried about," Ikuto said plainly.

"I have some clues as to who the culprit is," Amu said slowly and clearly, now staring at Ikuto to see what his response was.

"Really, do you really know?" Kukai questioned, "What do you know? Tell us."

Amu ignored Kukai and got up from her seat. She headed towards the door, stopping only to say, "I'll be leaving then, since it seems like it won't work out," before leaving.

"Ikuto, why can't you cast aside your stubbornness for once?" Utau asked, "this seriously won't kill you."

"Ikuto, listen to Utau. If she does know something then that's our only lead," Kukai urged, "we want to help Tadase don't we?"

"Even if it really does kill me..." Ikuto shouted running outside the room after Amu.

Kukai wanted to follow after Ikuto but was held back by Utau who just gave him a stern stare and shook her head. "We leave them be."

Kukai stayed with Utau, though uncomfortable with the idea of leaving Amu and Ikuto alone together. "what are you actually planning?" Kukai asked Utau who just smiled and walked away.

Still running after Amu, Ikuto shouted, "hey stop already."

He felt his blood boil as she didn't stop walking but speeded up her walking pace. He stopped and shouted, "AMU HINAMORI. LET'S WORK TOGETHER."

This time Amu stopped and turned to look back at Ikuto. "Are you sure about this? You'd be degrading yourself to work with a commoner like me. It'll ruin your reputation."

"At the minute, I'll protect Tadase's reputation first," Ikuto said, "I said I'll work with you."

"Is that your final decision then?"

"Yes."

Amu walked back towards Ikuto. "I'll show you something interesting then. Follow me."

Ikuto followed Amu silently, neither of them really wanting to exchange any more words with each other than necessary. Amu took Ikuto to the film club's room, where it was now empty, to Ikuto's relief, who didn't wish to be seen alone with the rebel. He stood by the closed door and watched Amu setting up some type of video. When it finally played, he found himself stunned.

The video was footage of the real thief stealing the underwear, though the face cannot be seen and the quality of the video was bad.

"Where did you get this?" Ikuto asked, still watching the footage.

"I hid the camera in the changing rooms myself," Amu answered truthfully, "shame I hid it at the wrong corner otherwise I probably be able to film the face as well."

"So you've seen this video before..." Ikuto whispered.

"Before, I set you up. Yes."

Out of rage, Ikuto grabbed Amu's clothes, lifting her slightly off from the floor.

"What is it?" Amu asked calmly, "angry that I set you up."

"You clearly know that Tadase isn't the culprit," Ikuto shouted, "why didn't you say anything? It's clear from the video that it wasn't him so-"

"Put me down," Amu demanded. "At the minute we're partners, you need to treat me better."

"Screw it with the partnership," Ikuto hissed, "You allowed-"

"Before now Ikuto Tsukiyomi, we were enemies. It's natural for me to do nothing and watch you suffer whilst your girly-friend takes the blame. But now, we've decided to work together so at least trust me that I'll help you," Amu shouted over Ikuto.

"How am I supposed to trust someone I hate?" Ikuto asked with rage.

"Try it," Amu simply said, "I keep my word. Until this case of the panty thief is solved, I've promised to work with you as a partner. I'll be true to you. I am that type of person. When our partnership ends, you must doubt me once again."

Ikuto let go of Amu. "I've never met anyone like you in my life," he whispered to himself. He rewinds the video, "well, what you think about this?"

"Clearly, from that video, the culprit is not you. Height wise, the culprit is too short to be you. However, the height of the culprit is similar to the scapegoats, they are both as short."

"You're short as well and he's called Tadase," Ikuto couldn't help but say. "anyway, height means nothing."

"I know," Amu continued, "the culprit seems to have long white hair so-"

"So, the culprit is likely to be a girl."

Amu stared at Ikuto, "are you just saying that out of your desperate desire to save your scapegoat? I would be disappointed if that was your genuine conclusion."

Ikuto didn't say anything for awhile but seeing Amu wasn't going to continue speaking until he responded, he gave up in trying to keep his thoughts to himself. "I believe in Tadase, so it doesn't matter what conclusions we make. It won't be him in the end."

"Well, I'd like to hear you conclusions," Amu prompted.

"From the height of the culprit, it is either a girl or a guy who is slightly shorter than average young males at around our age. The long white hair doesn't necessary distinguish anything, he or she could've worn a wig. However, the one thing we can pick out from the video is, his left leg is injured."

"Your observations aren't bad," Amu complimented, "my guess is correct, the culprit will still be limping about since this video was taken exactly two day ago. So we just need to look for someone who's limping around the place."

"How are you going to prove it's them when you do find a limping person?" Ikuto questioned, "I think we need a more through plan."

"We will lure him out," Amu said. "I already know how to."

Ikuto looked at Amu, wondering if he had heard wrong. She looked confident though.

"I'll need you to do a few things first though," Amu smirked, "our partnership will end sooner than expected. Aren't you looking forward to it?"

Ikuto smiled at that thought.

Silently standing outside the film club room, Utau walked away unnoticed by Ikuto and Amu. "I need to begin the next phase of my plan...now that I've caught my two birds." She turned the corner and stopped, staring at Kukai who was blocking her way.

"I want to know what's going on Utau," Kukai said clearly. "I'm not asking. I'm demanding to know."

"Strange, I don't understand your meaning." Utau said, keeping her cool. Kukai was the one person she could not emotionally handle at times.

"I want to know," Kukai repeated.

"Is there something you should know?" Utau asked back.

"Utau, you can never lie to me," Kukai reminded, "tell me why you are purposely making Ikuto and Amu Hinamori work together. You should know how much Ikuto hates-"

"Kukai, I beg you not to interfere with me."

Kukai stared at Utau. He was so uncertain now.

**[PLEASE REVIEW - I DO READ THEM!]**


	13. Underwear and Tracking Device

-1**Underwear and Tracking Device **

"This had better work," Ikuto said in an irritated voice.

"Was it that hard of a thing for you to do in the first place?" Amu asked back, "you were only asking Utau to pass on a few messages."

"Being made fun of by her when I asked was humiliating," Ikuto muttered to himself.

"Well, the culprit has no other choice but to fall victim to our trap," Amu continued, "first off we have half the girls in the school wear the same style of underwear and the other half at their free choice only if they let us fit in a tracker."

"I'm surprised Utau managed to convince all the girls in the school to cooperate - then we wait for him or her to strike," Ikuto commented.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that the girls in the half that are forced to wear the same underwear won't be targeted so that gives us less work and we know where to look," Amu said, "from the previous underwear he or she stole, there is a distinct pattern on the underwear that they are after."

"It's blue strawberry's."

Amu smiled, "well, we don't know when the culprit feels like striking so there is little point in us sticking together and waiting. We'll meet in the student council presidents room if anything happens."

"I agree," Ikuto said, "anything is better than being around you."

Amu walked off and Ikuto turned the other way and headed towards wherever he was headed to. When Amu first talked about the plan with the tracker, he thought it was impossible since he had considered it before, he was aware that the girls may not cooperate. He had to admit that Amu was the more perspective one this time round. He had almost forgot how influential Utau was in the school. All the girls practically idolised her.

"Ikuto, so you were here."

"What is it Kukai?"

Kukai walked alongside Ikuto after catching up from behind, "I- about Utau, does she not seem different ever since she came back from her job?"

"Yeah, she's more crazy," Ikuto commented, "forcibly pairing me up with that girl. Despite I see her point that nothing good will come out of me and that commoner fighting whilst the culprits loose."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean, is that all?" Ikuto asked.

Kukai shook his head, "nothing." He wanted so much to tell Ikuto that Utau wasn't just forcing Ikuto and Amu to work together for the good of the school and the situation at hand, there was something else, another motive that even he didn't know. He was worried every time he realised he didn't know what Utau was trying to do, but he didn't want to think of her that way nor talk of her badly.

"Kukai, don't worry about whatever's on your mind," Ikuto said, "let's just sort out what we need to before us."

Kukai smiled. Ikuto always made him feel better when he was ever depressed, maybe that's why he wanted to stay besides Ikuto and help him.

There was a loud buzzing sound that suddenly came from within Ikuto's pocket. He stopped and took his mobile out, not surprised but excited for the first time to see it was Amu who was calling. "So-" he said.

"Get over here quickly if you want to meet your culprit," Amu demanded over the phone, "and find a way to calm the brats in this school. I don't know who it was, but people are catching wind that the thief has struck again and every one's running wild."

Ikuto closed his mobile and turned to Kukai, "we've got the thief."

"He's moved," Kukai said stunned at how quickly things has progressed.

"I'm going to meet up with her so could I count on you to make sure the school isn't in chaos," Ikuto asked, "take care of Utau as well."

"Leave it to me," Kukai said running off already to do his duty.

Ikuto also ran as fast he could to wherever Amu was and he was rather surprised at how the students in the school were all gathering in the corridor to try and make sense of the situation. It was quite a mess like Amu had said over the phone. He ignored everyone and headed straight towards Amu. As he approached, there was slight depression in him though, seeing her alone. "Where is he?"

"I never said I caught him," Amu said, "they slipped away in this chaos. What are you going to do about it?"

"I've got Kukai on the job already. More importantly, why are you standing here so relaxed. Shouldn't you be after the thief?"

Amu began to walk, "he or she's stolen again. That's where the students are running wild about because it's proven that the culprit is still active. As for the culprit, I've never seen."

"Then what do you mean when you said-"

"I acknowledged he has made a move is all," Amu said, "but it shouldn't be too hard for us to meet him now."

Ikuto turned away from Amu and couldn't help but smile. The Tracking down starts now. It was exactly going as they had planned. The tracker they set in the underwear was now leading them to wherever the culprit was going. Not only will they know who it is but certainly they will find the stolen evidence as well. There wasn't much communication between Ikuto and Amu as they just followed the tracking device.

Ikuto couldn't stop himself at times and would glance at Amu. He didn't know what to think of her. Surely he hated her but the way she was now; truthfully and full-heartedly working with him, without playing any tricks - it made her look honourable in a way. Commoners are the worst, he really didn't want to think that Amu Hinamori was honourable or even someone who could be trusted.

"Annoying," Amu whispered to herself, which was unheard by Ikuto. She noticed his random glances at her and she thought it was irritating. She hated him with a burning passion that she didn't understand herself yet, when she asked herself why does she hate him so much, she had no direct or logical answer. Did she even hate him? At times, she felt like she didn't hate him but no matter what it was, there was undoubtedly something between them that made them act so strongly towards the other. "You better not get in my way," Amu finally said, breaking the endless silence between them.

"You better not do anything stupid," Ikuto warned, "I think I'm more worried for the culprit than you."

"I would be disgusted if you were worried about me," Amu said, "seems like we've arrived."

Both Ikuto and Amu studied the complex they were now standing in front of. They were beneath a cliff, which when they looked up, they saw the railings around the top.

"He's here," Ikuto whispered.

"Exactly this spot," Amu answered, showing Ikuto the tracking device signal. "It seems like they are directly above us."

Ikuto didn't say anything but started to run. Amu ran after him, knowing what he thought and wanted to do. They were heading up the cliff. It was quite a distance, having trouble first finding the path to get up the cliff and finally running up it. They slowed down there pace when they reached the top and took their steps cautiously.

"We should be fine," Amu said, "he should be somewhere very close to the railings of the cliff. We're currently no where near that point. He shouldn't be able to see us either If we hide behinds these plants and bushes."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Ikuto walked closer towards the edge of the cliff where the railings were, looking carefully around as he did, not wanting to scare away the culprit. They edged further and finally they saw a strangely dressed person standing in front of a statue. That person had long white hair and was wearing bright pink skirt and flashy orange trainers. At first Ikuto and Amu thought it was a girl from the long hair but when they turned around, it was certain that it was a guy. He held several underwear in his hand and was folding them and twisting them.

"That's him isn't it? I recognise that underwear," Amu asked.

"Is that a psycho?" Ikuto asked without answering Amu, "He sure has weird tastes for clothes."

"It's a disappointment," Amu whispered, "he turned out to be a boring psycho but at least he's better than that girly scapegoat of yours. At least he's weird all the way."

"What did you just say?"

Amu bit her lips, knowing she shouldn't have said that. She saw the anger flicker through Ikuto's eyes and knew, he was mad at her for talking badly of his precious friend.

Ikuto partly stepped out of the bushes and Amu grabbed onto his arm quickly, stopping him from going out any further. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting the culprit of course," Ikuto replied. He glared at her. The last comment she made reminded him of how much he hated her and what she had done to Tadase.

"He's a psycho, if not he looks very weird. We should stay here and call the police first," Amu suggested.

"I told you not to tell me what to do," Ikuto hissed, annoyed at how Amu seemed to be taking control of the situation when he was the one who should be in charge. He didn't like the idea that she was telling him to do this and that. "I'm going out there-"

"Stop," Amu said more loudly. "He could be dangerous. Stop trying to play the hero, it's pathetic. Just listen to-"

"I'm not going to listen to you," Ikuto said clearly, "it'll degrade my pride to do so and besides, I'm not scared like you."

"Don't be rash just because I said something offensive about your friend, grow up and stop acting like a baby."

Ikuto ignored Amu and went out. He sneaked behind the culprit and was about to knock him out when the culprit suddenly turned around swinging a knife towards Ikuto. Seeing this, Amu also ran towards them but she wasn't quick enough. Trying to avoid the knife, Ikuto lost his balance, giving the culprit the chance to push him over the cliff. Ikuto fell, his mind blank, knowing nothing more but his own death…


	14. Convictions

-1**Convictions **

The metal was cold to Ikuto's touch and hard to keep a hold off. When he finally calmed down, he looked up at the railing that he just managed to grip. He wasn't falling but he wasn't saved either; he was stuck. Ikuto watched as the psycho holding the knife loomed over the cliff to take a proper look at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes then the psycho started laughing loudly and hysterically, waving the knife around.

Ikuto bit his lips, annoyed at the situation he was in. Then the psycho stopped his weird laughs and held the knife suspended directly above Ikuto's head.

"What the-" Ikuto said, knowing he was in trouble now.

The psycho waved at Ikuto then let go of the knife.

Ikuto closed his eyes waiting for the knife to fall and stab into his head. After all, there was nothing he could do. He waited and waited but all he could hear was the psycho screaming then there was silence. Ikuto opened his eyes and saw the psycho lying unconscious on the ground and Amu, standing on the cliff above him, her feet slipping through the gaps of the railings and pinning the falling knife to the cliff's walls. "How very helpful you were?" Amu taunted, "do you find the view there more exciting?"

"Shut up," Ikuto shouted, embarrassed and annoyed as well as feeling humiliated. How could he have gotten himself into such a situation and worse yet, Amu Hinamori helped him.

"Well I figured this is how you'd react," Amu muttered. She kicked the knife away from Ikuto's direction, letting it fall below. She then took her leg out of the railing and instead held out her hand towards Ikuto. "So… temporary partner."

Ikuto stared at Amu, not expecting her to help him more than she had already. To see her be superior to him this once made him feel more irritated. He looked away from Amu.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amu said as soon as she saw Ikuto look away. She moved her hand away from Ikuto and stood up, staring down at him, "to take my hand would hurt your pride. I almost forgot, so sorry. Well, since you are you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I don't even need to worry about you. I'm carrying this psycho down the cliff to the police station. See you there and hurry up. I expect you to carry this psycho for part of the way. You need to work as well."

Ikuto watched as Amu dragged the psycho away from the cliff, disappearing from his sight. Unbelievable, she actually left when someone was hanging off the cliff. For a normal person, they would curse her forever for leaving them alone but for Ikuto, he could only smile at her actions. It was the first time that he smiled at anything to do with Amu Hinamori and it felt strange. Ikuto gripped the railing harder and lifted himself up, using his feet to kick off the wall and hoist him back over and up the railings. As soon as his feet touched the solid ground, he began running after Amu, still smiling. He felt rather happy and he didn't understand why because this happiness was something he'd never felt before in his entire life. He finally saw Amu from a distance and quickened his pace to follow her. He stretched his hands out in front of him to reach her, to reach someone who at last…

"Wait up," Ikuto said grabbing Amu's shoulder from behind.

"What?" Amu said turning to look at Ikuto. "It took you longer than what I thought for you to reach me. It's-"

"Disappointing," Ikuto finished for Amu. He grabbed the psycho from Amu and carried him, walking before her with a smile.

Amu tilted her head watching Ikuto from behind. Somehow she felt less hatred towards him, the way he was now and she had caught a glimpse of his smile before he turned away from her. Really, she wondered, why did they hate each other so much?

"We'll contact the headmaster once we've arrived," Ikuto said, "then everything should be over."

"Yeah," Amu replied, walking steadily besides Ikuto. "You know, its quite strange that its so peaceful between us this minute."

"Thank you," Ikuto whispered.

Amu stared at Ikuto who didn't look at her but before him as he continued to walk. "Your thanking me for leaving you alone on that cliff."

"You understand me…" Ikuto whispered again and he walked slightly before Amu, quickening his pace. "The first time… someone understood."

"I wonder," Amu whispered to herself. Then there was this sudden impulse within her that made her say these words that even she didn't understand. She caught up with Ikuto again, "shall we stop our little charade? Let's end our game."

"So, you feel the same," Ikuto slowly said, "after going through this case together, something occurred to the both of us in the most unexpected way. it's a weird change."

"Its not such a weird change but more like," Amu began, "I feel extremely exhausted for some reason. I want to do something more worthwhile. I think we've wasted enough of our time."

Ikuto smiled, "so, you'll start being an obedient student at school."

"I never said I will," Amu smiled back, "but I won't do unnecessary things anymore. What about you?"

"I'll promise to keep to myself as well."

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other and immediately they both knew. They were blinded by false hatred towards each other when there wasn't any basis for that hatred or rather, it was a very weak basis. Did they need to carry on fighting when clearly, not going against each other gave more positive results. It was an early conviction but staying out of each other's ways was a good start for the future.

It took longer than either Ikuto or Amu thought to explain what happened to the police and by the time everything really was over, it was late into the evening. The psycho was to be sent to a specialised hospital and the case was closed. Amu was currently waiting for Tsukassa who was talking to the police and she couldn't stop staring at Ikuto who had his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. He seemed to be waiting for someone as well. It wasn't long though before Amu found out who he was waiting for. Arriving in a flashy red sports car, Utau immediately ran towards Ikuto and gave him a big hug, greeting him.

"You did really well," Utau praised, "I told you. having you work with Amu was a good idea."

"I don't know about that," Ikuto said, "I'm tired, drive me home."

Utau gave the car keys to Ikuto, "I want to use the bathroom. Wait for me." She turned to Amu, "can you take me there?"

Ikuto gave Amu a soft look before getting into the car. It was a look Amu never expected Ikuto would give her and she strangely didn't mind it. Amu silently led Utau to the toilets, thinking wrongly that was all Utau wanted from her. Before Amu could leave, Utau pulled her in and closed the door shut.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked, feeling tired from everything that's happened. "I'm not in the mood to fight or argue."

"Your attitudes softened," Utau commented as she checked to see that the bathroom's are empty but them. "What happened?"

"Go and ask him if you want to know."

"That won't do," Utau raised her voice, "your attitude towards Ikuto can't soften so easily. When you were working with him, did he do something admirable so that you'd change your opinion of him? That seriously won't do."

"what are you talking about?" Amu asked, eyeing Utau. "I had to save him so no, he didn't do anything admirable and what I think of him is none of your business. Now I'm leaving."

Amu opened the door but Utau kicked it shut again. "I'm not finished. We had a deal Amu Hinamori."

"About you helping me to become the school's president," Amu recalled, "I don't care anymore. My fight with Ikuto is pointless and most importantly I'm tired already. Me and Ikuto have a mutual decision to stay away from each other from now on. We have nothing more to do with each other."

"I don't think so," Utau said in a low voice. "You can't end it like this. How can you just decide to stay away from each other so suddenly? Ikuto as well, why?"

"It's not that strange when you think about it logically. There is no real reason for us to hate each other to the extent that we have. Right now, our conviction to keep to ourselves is the best…"

"I told you it can't end like this," Utau shouted, pressing her hands onto the door so Amu can't open it. "We had a deal and I am going to keep my end of it. When I promised to make you president, I'll make sure it happens."

"Just what are you?" Amu asked leering at Utau. "You seem to be close to Ikuto Tsukiyomi so why are you doing all this behind his back? What are you really after?"

"Once you return to school," Utau continued, "I'll hold a special assembly and announce for the election of the new school president. You will participate in the election." Utau opened the door and took a step out but Amu grabbed her arms and stopped her from leaving. "Let go," Utau demanded, "Ikuto will get suspicious if I don't go back."

Amu tightened her grip, "I'll warn you now. Even a Queen can die if they mess with a rebel and think of them as her puppet."

Utau freed herself from Amu's grip and simply smiled, "you and Ikuto may have agreed and made a conviction to stay away from each other but its futile. I don't know what you two are thinking or what happened during this case but it doesn't matter. Just know that that conviction is so weak, it'll easily be broken. A Queen's conviction will always be stronger than that of a rebels and of a person she wishes to bring down."

"What?" Amu gasped, shocked at what she was hearing. She had always felt that Utau was not as simple as she appeared; giving off a eerie darker feeling. It wasn't like she cared about Ikuto Tsukiyomi but Amu found herself being wrapped up in Utau's plans and that irritated her.

Utau turned and walked towards the exit, waving at Amu as she did, "remember a Queen's conviction is strong."

Amu watched as Utau disappeared out the building. She leaned against the wall. "I also want to know which conviction is stronger."

"What conviction?"

Amu turned to see Tsukassa walking towards her. "Have you finished talking to the police?"

"Yeah," Tsukassa sighed, "they ask so many questions. Where's Ikuto?"

"I don't know."

"Well, shall we go home?" Tsukassa asked.

Amu nodded, following Tsukassa out the police station. It seemed like a new game had already begun even before the first has truly ended.


	15. Kukai's Bad Feeling

-1**Kukai's Bad Feeling **

"So, you two agreed to stay away from each other," Kukai repeated whilst taking a bite of his cookie. "Such an unpredictable change of events. I suppose this way its better for the both of you."

"Well," Ikuto began, "when I calm down and think of things carefully, there isn't much of a reason for me to hate her and its tiring trying to take her on in games. She's not any old ordinary commoner, I'll give her that but, staying away from each other sounds the most comfortable right now."

Kukai smiled, "you should've been thinking this way ages ago. Then there wouldn't be so much drama going on. It's become annoying to watch. Anyway, how's Tadase?"

"He's returning to school next week," Ikuto answered, "I've told him to come today but he said he might as well take a rest."

Kukai's smile turned into a small smirk, "that Tadase, I never knew he was the type to skip school. How amusing."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Ikuto warned, "he'll take it seriously."

"Ikuto tell me the truth," Kukai said, "how confident are you that you and Amu will stay away from each other?"

Ikuto hit Kukai on the had lightly, "I don't care. Just let me enjoy my normal days."

Kukai stared as Ikuto left the room. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what exactly is about to happen? He's aware that Utau is up to something and he should probably warn Ikuto of it but what is he going to say? He can't just walk up to Ikuto and say, Utau is acting strange, he wouldn't believe him. Kukai sighed, closing the door behind him as he walked in the opposite direction to Ikuto. He took his mobile from his pocket and stared at the black screen, "five more days…" he whispered, "five more days before the investigation report on Amu Hinamori comes back. I hope nothing happens before then." Kukai stepped outside the school and took in a deep breath. It was never easy being beside Ikuto.

Two days have passed and just as Ikuto had said, no matter how closely Kukai observed or thought, Ikuto and Amu stayed well out of each other's way. They never got close to each other for even a second. Tadase was back in school and most students had already apologised to him for their rash deductions. Utau, who Kukai was most concerned about was also acting normal as well. "Maybe, I'm worrying too much," Kukai tried convincing himself, seeing that everything was normal and nothing happened. But he couldn't get rid of the bad feeling inside him. He still could not bring himself to believe that everything was peaceful.

"Kukai, are you listening to me?" Ikuto said waving some documents at his face. "You've been spacing out quite a lot. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing much," Kukai lied, "I'm just tired."

"Well, can you go and deliver these to the headmaster?" Ikuto asked, "I've got a load more paperwork to do and the other members of the student council are-"

"I know, I know," Kukai sighed, "seriously, when I catch them, I'll make them work like they never have before." Kukai could hear Ikuto's laugh when he left the student council president room. He frowned, sometimes unable to understand Ikuto can take things so easily. Wanting to get back earlier to help Ikuto, Kukai decided to head to Tsukassa office as fast as he could and he began to run. When he arrived, he was about to knock, but stopping as he heard Utau's voice.

"I don't agree with such an idea but if you must push this forward then…"

"It's not an idea but written regulations of this academy," Utau protested, "we've been neglecting this rule simply because Ikuto has taken the president's seat without any contestants or objections. Right now, there is one, so a new election must take place."

"I understand," Tsukassa replied, "I give you permission."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Utau said, opening the door. She stared at Kukai who didn't move out the way. "How long have you been here listening?"

"What election?" Kukai questioned as Utau closed the door.

"Please move aside, I have important business to attend to," Utau said, not looking at Kukai.

Kukai grabbed the piece of paper from Utau's hand and read it, despite her protest and shouts. He then threw the paper onto the floor, glaring at her, unable to believe what he had just read, "What are you doing Utau? Are you crazy?"

"There is no need for me to explain anything to you."

"There is," Kukai contradicted, "anything that's to do with Ikuto has to do with me as well. I know you've been acting strange lately but I didn't know you were up to something weird like this. Just what are you scheming?" Kukai paused for a bit to calm himself, "it doesn't matter. A new election is nothing for Ikuto to be worried about." He started to walk away, "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Are you going to tell Ikuto?" Utau asked.

"Yes, I'll tell Ikuto everything. It won't affect your and his relationship though."

"Are you doing this for Ikuto?" Utau continued to ask.

"Yes," Kukai replied, "I need to fulfil my duty and help him with everything I've got. I'm his friend."

"If you realise you're his friend then why are you doing things a servant would do? Why are you acting like a loyal dog who guards it's master? Kukai Souma, I'm the one who should ask what's wrong with you," Utau started to shout, "you don't understand anything do you?" She picked up the paper from the floor and threw it at him, hitting the back of his head, "don't interfere with me. Stay down as you always are, like a good dog."

Kukai grabbed onto Utau's arm and raised his hands but stopped. What was he doing? He was about to hit her but why? He was just really angry at her for her recent actions that he lost himself. Seeing Utau shake, he let go of her and turned to face the other way. "I've known you and Ikuto the longest," Kukai whispered, "I can put up with your demands and tantrums but recently, ever since you came back from your trip, you've changed. You pretend to be the same but I can feel you've changed. You constantly do things that enrage me and make me suspect you. It's obvious I won't understand. Hey Utau, tell me what you're thinking right now."

Utau began to walk away, "Kukai, you're right. I've changed since I came back but right this minute, I won't tell you my thoughts. Good bye."

Kukai bit at his lips hard. Something inside him ached to see Utau change into something he no longer understood. He ran back to the student president's room, in time to catch Ikuto.

"Kukai, why are you-"

"D-Did you know there's a new president election?" Kukai panted, "Tsukassa and Utau-"

"I heard from Utau," Ikuto said with a smile, "the new election is just for regular procedures, so don't worry."

"Normal, but usually the school just misses out the election because it's obvious whose going to be the president. Why is Utau suddenly suggesting to-"

Ikuto put Kukai into a chair, "calm down. Utau already told me. It's just for show. She's right you know, it really isn't fair that there isn't a election at all. So just for show, we need to put one on."

"Ikuto, aren't you worried at all?" Kukai asked, "even for show, this is not-"

Ikuto ignored Kukai and picked up the ringing phone. Kukai watched Ikuto for a few minutes before excusing himself from the room again. He hit the wall with his fists, "what am I doing? Why am I so eccentric. No, why do I keep having a bad feeling?"

The next day, Kukai paced back and forth the school gates, not wanting to attend school for the first time. He was being too eccentric and he didn't even understand why, but no matter what it was, he was still irritated. The third day, he made a mental note, today would be the third day that Amu and Ikuto had successfully stayed away from each other and avoided conflict with each other, if the day passed like the past two. Kukai hit his head, just realising he was doing something eccentric and unnatural again. He sighed, giving up and walking into the academy. "How the hell do I get rid of this bad feeling?" Kukai muttered to himself.

There was a gathering crowd by the massive notice board in the main hall and Kukai pushed passed the students to see what the ruckus was. When he read the new notice stuck on the board, he finally knew why he had a bad feeling. Without a second glance at it, he quickly grabbed a student and asked where Ikuto was and headed out to find him. By the time Kukai arrived at the classroom Ikuto was in, Utau and Amu was already there too. Utau was standing besides Ikuto who stood opposite and quite a bit away from Amu. The first thing Kukai did when he entered was stare at Utau, knowing, she must've known about everything before hand when she was speaking with Tsukassa.

"What is this?" Ikuto questioned, looking at Amu, "I thought we had an agreement. Clearly, you've forgotten."

"Clearly, you can read," Amu said weakly, looking at Utau instead of Ikuto.

"We promised to never cross each other's path so what are you doing now? Why are you joining as a contestant in the new student council president election?" Ikuto continued, "Isn't this the same as saying that you're planning to try to take the president's seat from me? You're declaring war all over Amu Hinamori."

"Frankly, I had no intention of doing so," Amu began, her gaze never leaving Utau, "though I guess, a Queen's conviction is absolute."

"Hurry up and re-"

"There's no use Ikuto," Kukai said stepping between Ikuto and Amu. There was a huge numb in his chest now that hurt. "Tsukassa had signed that notice personally. It only means the elections for the place of the student council president will take place. There's no way out but to do the election properly. Besides, I think there is someone else in this room that you need to question more than Amu Hinamori. Aren't I right Utau?"

"Kukai," Utau slowly said, "we're trying to solve an issue here so-"

"Stop pretending Utau," Kukai shouted, "you were the one who set this election up. You knew in a week's time, Ikuto's position as the president will need to be renewed and traditionally a election should take place. Well, as things go in this academy, this election should never happen but you managed to reinstate it."

"Kukai, I think we have a slight misunderstanding between us-"

"Utau, just confess everything," Kukai demanded, "before there is no turning back. Confess now."


	16. Making a Deal

-1**Making A Deal **

Utau clenched her fists, staring at Kukai who had once again caused her nothing but trouble and stress. "Kukai. I think the two of us needs to sit down and talk things over."

"I told you to confess Utau," Kukai shouted.

"Enough already Kukai," Ikuto said, taking a step towards him. "What are you doing? Stop questioning Utau." Ikuto pointed at Amu, "we need to deal with her first."

"Ikuto, that's why I've been saying…" Kukai protested.

"I already know," Ikuto said. "Utau has already told me that she had no choice but to reinstate the elections. She's already explained everything to me and we have a mutual agreement to what she has done. I know you're a good friend Kukai and thanks for worrying about me but, please realise I trust Utau as much as I trust you."

Kukai stepped back, having nothing more to say when Ikuto put things that way. He took a glance at Utau who had a taunting smile on her face. It wasn't so simple, Utau's expression and smile was like a warning to him, she was most certainly scheming something. His instincts can't be wrong. Kukai looked away from Utau, suddenly remembering something he didn't want to from his childhood.

"Kukai. Are you alright Kukai?" Ikuto called, snapping Kukai out of his thoughts.

"Ikuto," Kukai slowly said, knowing after he had said what he would, there won't be any turning back, "between me and Utau, who do you trust the most?"

Ikuto stared at Kukai, wondering why he would suddenly ask something like that. Utau glared at Kukai uncontrollably for a few seconds before looking away to calm herself. _Kukai, _she shouted in her mind, _are you that desperate to get in my way? Does Ikuto mean everything to you? Stop this. _

"Answer me Ikuto," Kukai demanded.

There was silence in the room but the atmosphere grew heavier between the three with each passing second. Sitting on the desk comfortably, Amu simply watched the three with amusement. She paid extra attention to Utau's reaction which seemed rather bizarre. It seemed that Utau was staring at Kukai a lot and she seemed irritated over something. Amu tilted her head and brushed her hair out the way with her fingers. She knew Utau was the one who set her up to compete in the new student council president elections. Amu clenched onto the desk, aggravated that she was used and innocently involved in that obstinate Queen's schemes. She looked at Kukai now, who was still waiting for Ikuto's reply.

"I understand," Kukai finally said breaking off the agonising silence. "You've already answered me."

"Kukai, maybe the three of us should really do as Utau say and sit down-"

"I don't wish to take part in helping out with the elections. I also want a break from my position as the vice student council president. I'll be leaving now."

"Wait Kukai," Ikuto shouted after Kukai but Utau stopped him.

"Let him leave," Utau whispered, holding onto Ikuto.

"Utau, what's happened between you two?" Ikuto asked. "Why is Kukai-"

"We'll talk about this later," Utau said looking at Amu. "I want to leave this place."

Ikuto stared at Amu who just sat there with an amused smile. He left the room with Utau, ignoring Amu. _She must've found that funny to watch_, Ikuto thought as he walked down the corridor, _Amu Hinamori, what are you thinking? Your interfering with my life again._

"It's a misunderstanding," Utau began, catching Ikuto's attention. "Kukai wasn't entirely wrong when he thought I was scheming something. My actions did make me seem suspicious."

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked more calmly.

Utau took a deep breath, stopped and took Ikuto's hand, holding them tight, "I was the one who set Amu up to participate in the elections. Amu Hinamori didn't know until she saw the announcements herself. I know what I've done is weird but I swear I'm not scheming Ikuto. It's just, ever since that girl enrolled at our school, you and her have been constantly fighting and I wanted to help you end this endless dispute between you two." Utau paused, her gaze on the floor, "I thought if you beat her in this election, which you will, she'd back off and… I'm really naïve aren't I? Because of this naïve thinking Kukai is misunderstanding me." Tears began to fall from Utau's eyes, "I'm sorry Ikuto. I seemed to have caused more trouble."

Ikuto pulled Utau into a light hug. "Don't worry. I trust you Utau. Once the elections are over, I'm sure Kukai will understand as well." He sighed, _so Amu didn't do anything this time. I'll find time to properly talk with her._

…_.._Tsukassa held the phone close to his ear, listening seriously and somewhat reluctantly. "I understand your wish Director Hoshina but things like this is hard to control. I cannot interfere with the elections or voice an opinion of favour towards any candidate."

"Tsukassa, you are the principal of the school are you not?" Kazuomi Hoshina stated, "surely as the principal, there is something you can do to make sure that Ikuto Tsukiyomi wins the election and continue to be the student council president."

"May I inform you that it is your daughter Utau, who pushed forward the elections and selected another candidate to compete with Ikuto," Tsukassa said. "I'll hold no responsibility for the results."

"Isn't the girl Utau selected just a mere commoner," Kazuomi questioned, "as the main money source of this school, I'd like to know why a commoner can attend."

"Even if you donate a lot of money to this school Director Hoshina, you aren't the one in control. There are other donators," Tsukassa reminded, "besides information on individual students are confidential. Please understand my situation."

"Well, whatever," Kazuomi said, "I'm only ringing you up to tell you I wish to keep Ikuto as the president. I shall have a word with my daughter as well so hopefully the election goes smoothly."

"Yes," Tsukassa simply said before placing the phone back down. He exhaled, taking the photo album out of his drawer and staring at it once again, he flicked to the page where the picture of that women was. "I will try my best to keep that promise." He stroked the image of the women whose face was smiling so sweetly, it hurt Tsukasa's heart to see it. "But as things are turning out," he whispered, "I can't guarantee anything, not even to you. Maybe it's destiny that Ikuto and Amu are bought together once more. Won't you agree Souko?" He closed the album, clutching it close to his heart.

…..Kukai gently placed the empty glass cup onto the table, sitting by himself quietly and staring outside the coffee shop window, where silhouettes of strangers passed him. He remembered Ikuto's silence back in the classroom when he asked who he trusted and Kukai couldn't deny he was hurt that Ikuto didn't respond by saying his name. He knew the close relationship between Ikuto and Utau but the one besides Ikuto since childhood had been him. He had always remained a loyal friend to Ikuto so why did he hesitate to choose him over Utau.

Kukai looked up sensing someone sit down opposite him. He was surprised to see her but he was in such a bad mood that he didn't care anymore nor did he show his shock. He watched as she casually ordered a drink before they both just stared at each other_. Aren't you going to say anything? _Kukai questioned in his mind, still looking at her. Impatient Kukai spoke, "is there something you want from me?"

"How does it feel?"

"What?"

"How does it feel that your friend doesn't trust you. You're close to Ikuto and yet he refused to say he trust you over that women. Aren't you pissed off?"

"It has nothing to do with you," Kukai muttered, looking away from Amu.

"You should know I've been set up by Utau," Amu began, "I had little choice of the matter. She's quite a calculating girl isn't she, I wonder what she's planning. I mean, although she came to me before hand and warned me that she'd be using me in her plans…"

"What did you say?" Kukai asked, staring at Amu, "she spoke to you before."

Amu smiled, "she came to me and said she was going to use me in her plans to bring down Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I'd never guess it would be something like this."

Kukai grabbed onto Amu tightly, "she said that. Utau actually said she wanted to bring Ikuto down. She's going against Ikuto."

"What would I get from lying to you?"

Kukai shook his head, "there's no way Utau would do that. I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. You just want to stir things up and make things difficult."

"It depends on who you are referring to," Amu said, her tone of voice suddenly deep and dangerous. She captured Kukai's gaze with her leer, "it depends on who. To me Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the distant past. I find no motivation in picking a fight with him anymore. However, Utau Hoshina is different. That scheming bitch dare use me to complete her dirty work, I need to pay her back."

Kukai let go of Amu, his thoughts everywhere. He didn't say anything so Amu continued, "I'm here to make a deal. It's clear to both you and me that Utau is scheming something. I want to ruin her plans so I need your help."

"What do you need my help for?"

"I want to win the election and become the new student council president of the school."

"NO," Kukai immediately said, standing up to leave.

"If you allow Ikuto to become the president then you're falling into Utau's trap. She'll bring him down as soon as he regains his position and he won't be able to have a come back ever." Amu stood up as well , "think carefully as to who you _should_ believe. Utau is the crafty one here not me." She took a step closer to Kukai, "I'm not lying when I said I want to stop fighting with Ikuto. I can even promise, I will return the president position to Ikuto once I see that Utau's plan has failed. I understand if you refuse to accept what I'm saying. It's fine." Amu began to head towards the door, "pretend we never had this conversation."

There was a faint buzzing coming from Kukai's pocket and he took out his mobile to read the message newly sent to him. He gritted his teeth, his grip on his mobile so strong that it seemed like he would break it. _Utau_, he screamed in his mind, _you really are… _

"Please wait," Kukai said but Amu had already left the coffee shop, when he looked up. Leaving some money on the table, Kukai quickly chased after Amu. There was an uneasy feeling as he ran after her. Though he was doing this for Ikuto, was he also betraying him by choosing to work with his rebel?

"Amu Hinamori."

Amu stopped, a small smile on her face, "did you have a change of heart? That's rather quick."

"Weren't you the one who came to me to make a deal?" Kukai asked back, "are we making a deal or not?"

Amu turned around, casually walking back towards him, "well if you'd like to tell me your conditions partner."

Kukai nodded with a smile, "you only need to keep true to your words."


End file.
